Acortando distancias
by 28DM-LN28
Summary: Fantasias, juegos, travesuras, y perversiones...Cambio de vida, sueños, pasiones, fiestas, rutina...Mayores 18...
1. El Comienzo

Bueno, soy nueva aquí :D espero que os guste esta historia intentare continuarla con frecuencia y aunque si no me fallan los cálculos es algo larga, también es entretenida. Dos cosas:

-Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen ha Stephenie Meyer, etc etc, lo de siempre P

-Aunque en este capitulo no hay nada, esta historia contiene lemon, es decir, es para mayores, se ira subiendo de tono según transcurra la historia, es responsabilidad vuestra si decidís seguirla, yo solo aviso.

Pues ya esta todo, aquí esta la historia. Besos!!

**Capitulo 1: El Comienzo.**

Anochecía. Iba en dirección de vuelta hacia su casa, a la velocidad que el motor de su antigualla le permitía. Charlie estaría preocupado, era extraño que ella llegara tarde, normalmente lo único que hacia era ir del colegio a casa de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. Siempre era puntual, entre otras cosas, porque nunca tenía nada más que hacer, odiaba tener tiempo libre y no se permitía el lujo de dejar de hacer algo por miedo a que su mente recordara, pensara…No. Se había convertido en un ser sin vida, en un recipiente vacío, él que se quejaba de que no quería quitarle el alma, que no quería manchar su historial…lo que había echo, era mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba, le había quitado la vida, había dejado simplemente los restos de alguien que en comparación con lo que quedaba, no llegaba ni a ser la sombra, Bella ya no existía. Pero esa noche era especial, algo había cambiado, algo había empezado a nacer en su interior, era pequeño en comparación con el gran vació que era su corazón, pero ya había conseguido encender una pequeña llama.

Charlie al oír el estruendo familiar del coche salio corriendo a la puerta, y ahí estaba ella, pero no era el ser que había estado durante esos cuatro meses por Forks, no, había algo nuevo, un brillo en su mirada había despertado. Y eso causo, primero una gran emoción de felicidad, luego sintió curiosidad, y finalmente confusión y recelo. Opto por comprobar por si mismo y ser precavido, deseando que fuera cierto y algo hubiera cambiado, pero para siempre, no podía dejar que el vació de su interior se apoderase de su hija.

- Bella, cariño¿Qué horas son estas¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo con voz autoritaria pero escondiendo su alegría.

- Lo siento papa, me he entretenido en La Push, Jacob me estaba enseñando sus avances en el coche.-dijo ella a modo de disculpa, aunque lo verdaderamente extraño era que Billy no hubiera informado a Charlie. Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

_Se encontraba en un castillo, todos la trataban de alteza, era como la edad media, estaba sentada en un trono, y entonces…_

--Y con mis ojos logro ver un cuento de papel…--

_Ahí estaba él, vestido de príncipe, con un traje negro como la noche, y capa de terciopelo, estaba justo delante, mirándola con esos ojos ámbar tan característicos que la hacían volver loca, sin embargo, ahora lo veía frió y serio, ya no despertaba esa sensación en su interior, puesto que al mirarlo veía la imagen de su despedida, la ultima vez que lo vio, cuando le declaro que él jamás la había amado, cuando le dijo que merecía algo mejor que una simple humana… _

--Mi reina decías, y yo te creí, la reina de nada, es lo que fui, absurda cenicienta…así me sentí, perdida en un cuento real, como puede ser…--

_No soportaba tenerlo cerca, destilaba dulzura, si, pero no arrepentimiento, no había sentimiento de sinceridad, era una escultura preciosa, pero inexpresiva. Giró la cara, y se encontró con otros ojos, muy familiares a su vez, pero oscuros, muy oscuros, más fuertes que los anteriores, destilaban amor, al mirarlo le recorrió una sensación de calidez, sin embargo, no entendía nada. _

--Y con mis manos romperé el cuento de papel…--

A la mañana siguiente, despertó confusa, con una nueva sensación, la indecisión.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño, que significaba todo eso? No tenía respuesta para eso.

Nota Autora: Hola! Es mi primer fic, y aunque muchos estén en contra o no compartan opiniones sobre la pareja debo decir algo, puede que yo si pudiera que elegir seguramente elegiría ser vampiro, pero es por ser original y puesto que a fin de cuentas lo que cuenta es si esta bien escrita, si esta trabajada, si es divertida, original, o si gusta, etc. Bueno espero que os guste y espero continuarla con una regularidad de un nuevo capitulo cada 3 días (si puedo antes, mejor)

Nota 2: En el sueño, son frases de una canción, irán apareciendo más, si alguien esta interesado. Chenoa – Absurda Cenicienta

Por cierto vuelvo a advertir, tiene escenas subidas de tono, si la lees es decisión vuestra, yo ya he avisado… Buen día a todos!


	2. Sorpresa!

Hola de nuevo!! Vaya que bien, no ha pasado ni un dia y ya estoy aquí de new!! Jaja, espero seguir así x)

Bueno lo de siempre que los personajes no son míos (ojala) son de Stephenie Meyer, etc etc.

Y bueno ya empieza a aparecer un leve lemon, así que repito, el 18 que hay en el summary indica que es para mayores…así que sean responsables y mil gracias a AndiiM y a Chica-anime 4ever, que me han animado ha subir la historia antes de lo que tenia planeado :)

Pues aquí os dejo la continuación un poco más larguita jeje Bexus!!

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresa!**

Ya era sábado, había pasado la semana mas rápido que de normal, pero estaba ansiosa de que fuera ya sábado, porque había quedado en La Push, necesitaba el calor de su nuevo sol. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, Charlie se había ido de buena mañana de pesca con Billy y Harry, así que no se molesto en prepararse el desayuno, se tomo la leche y salio corriendo hacia su armario. No estaba dispuesta a perder tiempo en la ropa, así que opto por una chaqueta azul cielo y unos jeans medio rasgados, con las tenis blancas. Podía parecer extraño, pero hoy, se pusiera lo que se pusiera, se sentía bien por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Al llegar a La Push, estaba Jake esperándola, era alucinante como podía influir tanto en ella, pero nada mas verle, una sonrisa calida se instalo en su rostro.

- Hola peque.-dijo Jake saludándola, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a bajar del auto. Era cierto, a su lado, era una peque.- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Hola!- dijo ella saltando a sus brazos.- Extrañamente feliz¿qué planes hay?

- Mmm… ¿Qué te parece una sorpresita?- dijo él, llevándola de la mano hacia la parte trasera de la casa, a su terreno natural, el garaje.-Cierra los ojos, y sígueme.

- De acuerdo…y que tienes preparado para hoy?- dijo ella mientras obedecía y le seguía con mucho cuidado de no tropezar, lo que parecia ser su especialidad.

Al llegar al garaje, Jake le tapo los ojos con sus manos y le dio señales de donde colocarse, luego contó hasta tres.

- Tachan!!- dijo él orgulloso de su trabajo, y mirando la reacción de ella.

- WoW!! Jake eres el mejor, ya están acabadas!!- exclamo ella mirándolo entusiasmada y dando saltitos de alegría.

- Jajaja, tenias que ver tu cara- él estaba sentado ahora en el asiento de atrás del coche y miraba a Bella, riéndose de que de golpe su amiga se había convertido en una niña de 3 años el día de navidad.

- Son perfectas, como es que las acabaste tan pronto? Si te las di hace tan solo tres o cuatro días!! Es increíble…-exclamaba ella de un lado a otro contemplando las dos fantásticas motos que tenia enfrente, mientras las acariciaba incrédula de que fueran de verdad, y mas aun de que fueran las mismas que trajo la otra vez, había transformado dos trastos en dos preciosas maquinas de velocidad.

- Quería darte la sorpresa, anoche me quede hasta acabarlas, he dormido solo media hora…-conforme iba diciendo esto bostezo y se acostó un poco acomodándose en el asiento de atrás.

Bella se acerco para mirarlo, y estaba a punto de soltarle un buen discurso de que era lo principal y de que él debía dormir antes que hacer cualquier cosa, que lo principal era su salud y que era una estupidez quedarse hasta tan tarde por su causa, pero entonces él alargo la mano y de un pequeño estirón la empujo hacia el interior del Golf. Ambos quedaron extremadamente cerca, y la temperatura del interior del vehiculo subió unos cuantos grados, quizás también se debiera al poco espacio y a la condición de Jake, pero por lo que respecta a Bella no quedaba casi espacio libre para ella, puesto que él lo ocupaba todo, era increíble para su edad lo grande que era. Se hizo un silencio un poco embarazoso, Jake miraba a Bella intensamente, mientras ella apoyada en su pecho intentaba separarse un poco, mas que nada por el agobio…aunque en realidad, cabía decir que Jake era mas cómodo de lo que aparentemente parecía. Puesto que estaba claro que oponer resistencia era una estupidez, intento acomodarse y buscar el calor, aunque tratándose de él, no era muy difícil de encontrar. Él pasó los brazos por encima del pequeño cuerpecito que tenia encima, daba la impresión de ser tan frágil que tenia miedo de romperla. Casi sin darse cuenta, fue perdiendo la conciencia, hasta quedar dormido por completo. Ella lo intento, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, y eso que entre el calor, la comodidad, y la monotonía de la respiración de Jake, cualquiera hubiera caído rendida, pero su mente estaba demasiado pendiente de el sueño de la noche anterior, desde aquel día, todas las noches soñaba con lo mismo, y cada vez se sorprendía mas, y si realmente…todo había sido una farsa, y si "él" nunca la había amado realmente…y si ella lo aceptaba y ahora rehacía su vida, él volvería?, o al fin conseguiría ser feliz? Y si "él" también buscaba un nuevo amor que la sustituyera? Y si todo saliera mal?...eran demasiadas preguntas, que nadie parecía dispuesto a contestarle… pero siguió rondándole al sueño de la noche anterior, mientras a la vez y sin darse cuenta, cayo dormida.

_Ella corría escaleras abajo, en aquel castillo laberíntico, había quedado con él a escondidas, y temía que se enterara el príncipe, así que corrió a encontrarlo para bajar hacia el patio de atrás, siempre estaba desierto y así estaban alejados de la vista de curiosos_.

--Y volví a creer este cuento de papel…--

_- Solo dispongo de diez minutos, así que sígueme. ¡Corre!.- dijo ella al pasar a su lado, disimulando para que el guardia de allí no la viera._

_Al llegar al patio, él la cogió de la cintura y hizo que la mirara a la cara._

_- Se que buscas tu felicidad, pero yo te amo, yo puedo hacerte feliz princesa, te quiero.-dijo esto y sin esperar reacción alguna, le beso, como tantas veces había echo, como ella añoraba…pero no, no podía ser así, no podía acabar todo así, que iba a hacer ella si unas veces la quería y otras no? Podía esperarlo eternamente sin esperar nada a cambio? _

--Repentinamente recordé que quise ser feliz, hay dolor, amor, dolor, no vuelvas más…--

_Le aparto lentamente, no estaba segura de nada, pero no sabia a quien creer, si al que decía amarle, o al que le dijo que era una simple humana, así que opto por sobreponerse, su corazón estaba dividido, y su parte segura, le juraba estar por siempre a su lado, en cambio él…ya no era una cría, ya no creía en cuentos de final feliz, que le ofrecía él? Algunas noches apasionadas, interminables mañanas de soledad, y largas tardes de añoranza…y todo con diferencias de ambos lados…puesto que les diferenciaban grandes marcas naturales…No. Había tomado su decisión, ya había tenido su oportunidad, no podía manejarlo todo a su antojo, no todos estaban a su disposición, debía tener en cuenta, que estaba equivocado, su decisión no fue la más adecuada aunque lo hizo por su bien, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás._

N.A: Lo de siempre, gracias por leer la historia y espero que os guste. Aunque este ultimo sueño a las fanáticas de ExB seguramente no les haga mucha gracia…repito, yo solo intento darle sentido para que la historia sea así, luego cada uno tiene un gusto. Yo querría ser vampiro y mira, no tengo una belleza deslumbrante y sigo envejeciendo con los años, que remedio U.U''

Por cierto, aunque parezca que todas las historias partan de la parte del libro que Edward no esta, no lo he hecho por nada mas que por razonamiento puesto que si estuviera Edward tengo serias dudas de que Bella y Jacob se encontraran en estas situaciones…incluso siendo yo la que me lo invento xD (esa es la contestación al review ;P) Hasta pronto!!


	3. Sorprendidos!

Ya estoy aquí de vuelta!!

Lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer que fue ella su autora etc etc…

Aviso, lemon a partir del siguiente.

**Capitulo 3: Sorprendidos!**

Un fuerte ruido los despertó, unas risotadas desde fuera del vehiculo, ambos se miraron enrojecieron, y salieron precipitadamente del auto. Afuera estaban dos chicos, uno musculoso y alto pero no tanto como Jake, y otro más alto y delgado, ambos tirados en el suelo señalándolos y muertos de la risa. Jake se puso serio, y se sobrepuso como pudo a la vergüenza, y incluso estando todo rojo, les dijo:

- Ya vale no? Que hacéis aquí?- dijo mirando a Bella por encima del hombro, que estaba detrás de él roja y intentando que no aumentara el ritmo de su respiración, su sonrojo le llegaba hasta los pies, y sentía de golpe mucho calor.

Por si no fuera ya bastante embarazosa la situación, Jake se giro para abrazarla al verla en ese estado, y eso empeoro puesto que Bella sintió aun mas calor, y los chicos estaban mirándolos con risitas malvadas. Pasaron los minutos y Jake y Bella seguían abrazados.

- Ehem…-dijo uno de los chicos, provocando otro sonrojo, Jake se giro para enfrentarlos y arrastro a Bella, que ya iba a esconderse de nuevo en su sombra, así quedo ella de frente toda sonrojada, y Jake detrás de él pasando un brazo por su torso, para darle ánimos.

- E-encantada…soy Bella…-dijo ella tartamudeando.

- Igualmente, no es una buena situación para conocernos pero…soy Embri.- dijo el mas alto también sonrojado y mirando a Jake guiñándole un ojo.

- Hola, yo soy Quil, y creo que hemos interrumpido algo, lo siento nos vamos ya, encantado.-dijo el bajito y con mas músculo, mientras intentaba contener una risita maliciosa.

- Bella, te presento a mis "amigos"…aunque no este muy orgulloso de eso ahora mismo.- dijo Jake mirándolos casi con reproche, parecia un niño pequeño que habia cogido una rabieta.

- Bueno lo dicho, ya nos vamos, adiós Bella, encantado.

- Si, encantado, y bueno adiós parejita, seguir a lo vuestro.

En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte "toc", Quil se gano un buen golpe de parte de Jake, mientras Embri reía.

- Nadie os ha llamado, así que largo, y no volváis, malditos chismosos!!- grito Jake corriendo detrás de Quil.

Bella se había quedado sentada en el coche mientras contemplaba la escena divertida. Luego se acerco Jake con mirada arrepentida y sonrojado.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención dormirme, perdóname no quería que te aburrieras.-dijo todo rápido y seguido, costaba entenderle, y luego bajo la mirada y añadió.- y perdona a esos dos fisgones, es que no sabia que se iban a pasar, suelen venir sin avisar, pero no había pensado en ellos, lo siento que los conocieras así de pronto y siento meterte en este lió embarazoso, en el fondo son buenos amigos…

- Shhh.-dijo ella poniéndole un dedo en los labios y calmándolo.- tranquilo, me han caído bien además son muy divertidos. No te preocupes, esta todo bien, y deberías descansar yo me voy de aquí un rato y no me gustaría quitarte horas de sueño después de no haber dormido por mi culpa…

- Esta bien…gracias de todas formas.-dijo él mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Ella no lo pudo evitar, una calidez extremadamente agradable recorrió todo su cuerpo, fue una sensación extraña, pero jamás había pensado que una sola sonrisa le devolviera tanto a la vida.

- Porque no llamas a Charlie, y le dices que te quedas a cenar? Cocino yo, de acuerdo?-dijo de pronto él, sobresaltándola y cortando el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

- De acuerdo…

Después de llamar a Charlie, estaba todo organizado ya, Harry los había invitado a su casa para preparar lo que habían pescado y mas tarde Charlie llevaría a Billy y recogería a Bella de La Push.

- Ostras Jake, eres un excelente cocinero!-dijo ella halagándolo.

- Gracias jeje, es que sino que crees que comería Billy? Además¿qué crees que iba a hacer, un desastre para que te rieras de cómo cocino?-dijo él mirándola como ofendido, pero solo era teatro.

--Una vez sentados en la cena tuvieron una agradable velada, era alucinante la de cosas que tenían en común, y lo feliz que estaba, volvía a sentirse viva de nuevo…--

Hola, hola :D tengo buenas noticias para los lectores, este capitulo va continuado de otro todo seguido (lo que pasa es que se me hacia muy largo y tuve que separarlos) por lo tanto subiré 2 seguidos esta vez jeje

Ya estamos en fiestas (por lo menos yo siippp o) así que espero poder escribir mas gracias a mi abundante tiempo libre a partir de hoy!! Besooos y gracias a los que me leéis dejar comentarios miiiillll besoooss a todos!! Grax!!


	4. La Cena yel POSTRE!

Bueno, lo dicho, aquí esta la continuación del 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Aviso, este contiene lemon.

**Capitulo 4: La Cena…y el POSTRE.**

Una vez sentados en la cena tuvieron una agradable velada, era alucinante la de cosas que tenían en común, y lo feliz que estaba, volvía a sentirse viva de nuevo. Hasta el postre la cena estuvo perfecta, pero por alguna razón de la vida, él saco el tema tabú.

- Le echas de menos?- pregunto Jake, con cuidado para ver su reacción. Primero no contesto, se quedo paralizada, e intento obligar a su mente a no ir hacia esos recuerdos.

- A veces…cuando estoy sola…y por las noches.-dijo ella disimulando el dolor que le provocaban esos recuerdos, y luchando contra la necesidad de abrazarse a si misma y hacerse un ovillo. Él pareció primero impactado, y luego hizo una mueca casi de dolor, pero pregunto muy despacito y bajito para disimular el dolor que su voz dejaba entrever.

- Tu y él…-se le rasgo la voz y intento continuar, pero le faltaban las palabras, no sabia como decirlo, estaba poniéndose nervioso.-…estuvisteis "juntos"?

- Si…estábamos juntos, antes de que se marchara…- ella no sabía a que se refería y malinterpreto la pregunta, pero tampoco quería contestar ninguna mas acerca de ese tema, dolía demasiado aun.

-Me refería a…-volvió a pensarse las palabras cautelosamente.-…si "intimasteis"...

- …- se había puesto roja de golpe, había recordado demasiado, mas de lo que su mente podía permitir, y a la vez, la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa, que debía responder?- N-no…

Él pareció aliviado de repente, y se lo pensó dos veces antes de preguntar sobre el tema, pero parecía que no había escarmentado, porque volvió.

- No estabas preparada?-dijo, indirectamente quería saber la razón.

- No quería hacerme daño…cosa que tu pareces ignorar.-contesto ella, intentando parecer otra vez Bella y no un ser vació y con oscuros recuerdos.

- Es decir…si que estabas preparada- dijo él, como dejándolo caer, a la vez que afirmaba dubitativamente.

- Jake, no me gusta este tema, es mi intimidad.- dijo ella levantándose lentamente dando por finalizada la conversación.

Él se acerco, le cogió de la mano, reteniéndola a su lado, y lentamente se acerco a ella, rozando sus labios. Primero fue un beso dulce, muy calido y agradable, él paso un brazo por su cintura mientras la acercaba suavemente hacia él, sus labios se sentían bien, muy bien. Ella no opuso resistencia, era una sensación nueva, totalmente diferente, después de tanto tiempo, sentía calor en su interior, sentía emociones, sentimientos, sentía su corazón palpitando rápidamente, la respiración y el sonrojo, sentía los brazos de él a su alrededor, sentía tantas cosas que no le cabían en la mente, de golpe dejo de pensar, se quedo en blanco, y se dejo llevar. Él, al sentirse correspondido, cogió confianza, la acerco mas aun, mientras a la vez se iban acercando al sofá, hasta caer ambos entre cojines, sin dejar de besarse, sin querer separarse. De repente, el beso cambio, no era una muestra de amor, de dulzura, era una necesidad de mas, se había encendido la llama de la pasión, la boca de él buscaba sus labios, sus lenguas se exploraban mutuamente mientras las manos viajaban recorriendo el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, empezaba a subir la temperatura, notaban el agobio, pero en cambio, no querían separarse, simplemente, empezaba a sobrar la ropa. Los labios de Jacob bajaron peligrosamente por su garganta, pasando por todo el cuello, con besos cortos pero húmedos y calientes, la lengua jugueteaba con su piel devorándola, mientras sus manos se peleaban con la cremallera de la chaqueta, a la vez que las de ella le desprendían del suéter blanco que él llevaba.

Su temperatura subió mas aun, si eso era posible, cuando por fin la vio, ya sin nada que le dificultara en su camino, era una escultura perfecta, de piel suave, pero aun había una prenda en medio, una pequeña prenda interior de color claro. Sus miradas se encontraron, cada uno observándose, con miradas torvas y nubladas por la pasión, necesitaban mas, era un vicio, pero necesitaba de su cuerpo. Bella tomo el mando, él le dejo hacer, le gustaba verla así, subida encima suyo, mientras la necesidad lujuriosa se apoderaba de ella. La excitación pudo con cualquier miramiento, ella busco sus labios, necesitaba sentir de nuevo esa lengua que tan loca la había puesto, mientras a la vez sus manos paseaban libremente recorriendo cada rincón de su figura, notando el calor debajo de sus dedos, mientras jugaba con una fina línea de bello oscuro en el vientre de él, sin interrumpir el beso, él sonrió con picardía, ella tomo eso como un permiso, y siguió bajando acariciando todo a su paso, cada vez hacia mas calor en aquella habitación, pero no parecían darse cuenta, Jake aprovecho para jugar con la pequeña prenda que tenia delante, y mirándola picadamente mientras se acercaba para quitarle los tirantes con un pequeño mordisquito, acaricio la piel de sus pechos, notando lo suave que era, y a su tacto, estaba muy fría, decidió darle calor. Ella al notar la lengua caliente en su pecho izquierdo gimió, era una sensación tremendamente agradable, él al oírla continuo jugando combinando la lengua y la mano, y de nuevo, se puso arriba empujándola con cariño hacia abajo, apoyándola entre los cojines, y mientras con la lengua recorría sus labios, su mandíbula, luego bajaba hasta tu cuello, la clavícula, los pechos, llegando al ombligo, dejando un rastro húmedo dando suaves círculos alrededor. Con las manos, intento desabrochar el botón del pantalón de ella, después de varios intentos lo consiguió. Por fin la tenia ante él, dispuesta a todo, y solo de él. Esto lo volvió loco, la lujuria se apodero de él. Ella pasaba la lengua por toda su piel, y recogía el sabor salado del sudor, en su piel sabia a gloria, exploro todo su cuerpo, jugando a la vez con sus manos, notando la excitación en su entrepierna, cada vez más visible. Él ciego de pasión, y excitación, bajo la mano desde su vientre, explorando la zona prohibida, arrancando gemidos y suspiros graves de la garganta de ella, mientras en su interior rugía la bestia incapaz de controlarse ya. Eso ya la supero, perdió los papeles, y su mente solo podía seguir un instinto, la necesidad de sentir a Jake…sus manos intentaron librarle de sus pantalones cortos, un intento fallido por falta de fuerza, pero Jake captó sus intenciones y obedeció su petición silenciosa. Ahora solo había una prenda que impedía lo inevitable, una diminuta prenda de ropa interior que lo separaba del interior de Bella. Ella siguió su mirada, y sonrió al intuir lo que estaba pensando, luego bajo un poco la prenda con sus manos, notando la mirada ansiosa y tremendamente excitada de Jake totalmente pendiente de sus movimientos, bajo un poco mas la prenda, lentamente, viendo la impaciencia y la ansia en su rostro, eso la divirtió, y cuando solo quedaba un pequeño movimiento para quitarla, paro y fue muuuy lentamente, mientras Jake la miraba con reproche intentando contener las ganas de lanzarse encima y eliminarla de un zarpazo. Finalmente, se impaciento, y no logro controlar sus instintos, con un rápido y certero movimiento la desnudo por fin. Su boca recorrió aquella zona, saboreando el flujo de ella, que ahora solo podía estar pendiente de todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba, parecía gritar, sin embargo solo salían gemidos entrecortados de aquellos labios rojos. Subió para besarlos, pero su mano ocupo el lugar de la boca, era extraño besarla mientras ella dejaba de respirar y se ahogaba entre gemidos de puro placer. Verla en ese estado altero mas su entrepierna, y por si fuera poco, la mano de ella acariciaba su excitación provocando que él se volviera loco, no controlaba su cabeza si no la pasión, pero tomo a Bella colocándose entre sus piernas, y la beso mezclando sus lenguas, saboreándose, mientras poco a poco él la penetraba, fue un poco doloroso al principio, incluso sollozo, pero él no le permitió llorar, puesto que su lengua callo esos sollozos, que pronto fueron gemidos, debido a la velocidad que había cogido Jake con cada embestida, se sentía increíble, estaba en la gloria, y a la vez en el caluroso infierno, Jake besaba dulcemente uno de sus pechos mientras mordisqueaba el pezón, ella no podía mas, así que decidió tomar el control, Jake se resistió un poco al principio, puesto que arriba estaba mucho mejor, pero ella se acerco lentamente a su intimidad y la beso, luego jugo con la lengua notando el calor que emanaba, y oyendo a Jake gimiendo roncamente, y poniéndose abajo sin queja alguna. Bella sonrió, y luego se coloco encima de él, que solo con notarla saco la lengua para respirar mejor, ella empezó a besarle de nuevo, mientras se movía, ahora era él el que se ahogaba gimiendo, no permitió ser el débil, con sus manos la acomodo de nuevo, pero agarrándola del trasero le indico el ritmo, mientras ella divertida jugaba con su lengua y su cuello. Aumentó la velocidad hasta que ambos no pudieron mas, ella casi grito de placer, él agarro con ambas manos su cara y la beso, silenciando su gemido y el suyo propio y juntando sus lenguas dulcemente, consiguió salir antes de correrse, pero por poco, puesto que era demasiado increíble aquella sensación.

Quedaron así, ella encima de él, agotados, y a la vez, eternamente unidos.

- Ahora ese tema, es también mi intimidad.-susurro Jake en su oído dulcemente, mientras añadía bajito.- Gracias por todo…te amo.

- Gracias a ti…yo también te amo.- contesto ella en un susurro mientras le volvía a besar lentamente.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y ahora me voy a convertir en vuestra madre:

En la vida real no sigáis el ejemplo este, utilizar gomita que no es muy cara y te ahorra disgustos. x)

Y sin nada mas que decir…Besooooss y hasta la próxima!!


	5. Excusas

Hola! o a medida que voy avanzando me emociono mas con la historia jeje gracias por los comentarios y las ideas, creo que voy a hacer algunas de ellas pero no ahora, no, pero mas adelante habrá mas de una supresita para las fans de los vampiriños x) bueno ya veremos, que tiene que ser sorpresa sino no tiene gracia!

lo de siempre…los personajes no son mios pertenecen a su legitima autora Stephenie Meyer y tal tal tal… felices fiestas y a seguir!

**Capitulo 5: Excusas.**

Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, y era hora de llevar a Billy a casa y recoger a Bella, así que se despidieron de Harry y su familia, que se habían portado excelentemente con ellos, tan agradables como siempre, y se encaminaron hacia el coche. De camino, Billy iba contando el gran cambio que se respiraba desde la marcha de los Cullen, y que todo estaba mejor, Charlie se mantenía callado pero se quejaba en su fuero interno de las palabras de Billy, sabiendo que su propia hija había cambiado, pero no para mejor, aunque debía darle las gracias a Jacob, puesto que Bella volvía a ser ella después de tanto tiempo, por fin, y por lo que parecía, no tenia intención de volverse sin vida otra vez. Al llegar a la casa en La Push, había mucho jaleo en el interior, las luces estaban apagadas, pero se oían pasos rápidos de aquí para allá y risas contagiosas. Charlie no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse, pero no le dio importancia por ahora, mientras ayudaba a bajar del coche a Billy y colocarlo en su silla. Entraron en el porche, y llamaron al timbre, al minuto estaba Jacob en la puerta. Estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia, y aunque tenía ojeras y aspecto agotado, estaba sudoroso y sin camiseta con tanta energía que parecía que fuera a echar a correr de pura felicidad y hiperactividad. Para sorpresa de Charlie, al entrar se encontró con una Bella que para nada era la hija que había visto anoche, estaba rebosante de felicidad, no paraba de reírse, y a pesar de parecer agotada también, y despeinada totalmente, estaba dando saltitos de un lado a otro de la habitación poniendo orden y recogiendo la mesa y los cojines, que misteriosamente estaban escampados por toda la habitación.

-Hola papa!-salto Bella al verlos, mientras disimuladamente recogía la camiseta que le faltaba a Jacob y se la guardaba detrás, aunque no era muy extraño encontrar a Jake sin camiseta.- Hola Billy.

- Vaya la que habéis montado.-exclamo Charlie, a la vez que le sonreía a ella.- Bueno voy a ayudar a Billy a acomodarse y a ponerse la ropa de dormir y luego nos vamos, de acuerdo?

- Oh, déjalo, si quieres ya voy yo.-dijo Jacob ofreciéndose, aunque en realidad no tenia muchas ganas.

- No importa, es que ha bebido un poquito mas de la cuenta, no te preocupes ya me encargo yo, tu ayuda a Bella en el desorden este.- dijo Charlie, yendo hacia la habitación de Billy, sin darse cuenta de que Jacob tenia una sonrisa reluciente en la cara y se iba corriendo hacia Bella, a la vez que ambos reían. Ya cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación Jacob respiro tranquilo y se abalanzo de nuevo encima de Bella.

- Jajaja, tenias que ver lo rápido que me he vestido! Ha sido todo un record!-exclamo Bella entre risas, porque Jake le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Luego se saco la camiseta y la alzo con un brazo.- Buscabas esto?

- No se vale hacer trampas! Yo no te he quitado nada y ni te lo he escondido!- se quejaba Jake entre risas también, luego le señalo la chaqueta y exclamo entre risotadas.- Por cierto no me habías dicho que la ultima moda era ponerse la ropa de al revés, haber avisado!

- Jajaja espero que Charlie no se haya dado cuenta…-dijo ella sin saber si preocuparse o reírse. Luego se la quito para ponérsela otra vez, pero bien.

- Mmm…no se vale provocar.- dijo Jake, mientras se acercaba para besarla y acariciando su cuerpo ahora semidesnudo.

- Va, grandullón deja eso para otro rato y ahora vamos a recoger un poco.- dijo Bella mientras se ponía de nuevo la chaqueta y le daba un pequeño beso en la nariz.

Después de quejarse un poco, Jake obedeció y se puso a ordenar los cojines que antes se habían tirado entre ambos en una lucha de sexos, y que casi habían roto los vasos y platos de la cena. Cuando acabo se fue hacia la cocina, donde estaba ella fregando los restos, y se le acerco por detrás.

-Te ayudo?-susurro muy suave en su oído, para no espantarla de aparecer de golpe, pero fallo porque ella se sobresalto igualmente.

-Jolin, no me des esos sustos! Si, podrías fregar ese vaso.-dijo ella señalándolo.

Jake asintió y paso un brazo por cada lado de su cintura, mientras cogía el vaso y lo fregaba quedando Bella en medio. Luego cuando acabo, se acerco mas a ella, que dejo el plato que acababa de limpiar en la encimera, aparto lo que había allí y la cogió con ambas manos del trasero, elevándola hasta quedar sentada allí, y él entre sus piernas.

- No has tenido bastante, perrito?- dijo ella provocándolo mientras pronunciaba las palabras a menos de un centímetro de sus labios.

- Si es contigo, nunca es bastante, nada es demasiado.-dijo él, en el mismo tono mientras la acercaba con las manos hacia él, de la cintura.

- Bella, nos vamos. Buenas noches, Jake.-dijo Charlie desde el comedor, a la vez que salía al porche hacia el coche.

- Buenas noches, perrito.- dijo ella levantándose y dándole un suave beso.

- Esta es mi mejor noche, claro que es buena!-exclamo el ofendido por lo dicho, luego sonrió y le devolvió el beso.- Buenas noches, princesa.

Ella se quedo un poco confundida…le acababa de llamar princesa…

Al llegar a casa, evito toda clase de preguntas de Charlie, no tenía ganas de interrogatorios, estaba feliz, tremendamente feliz.

Después de la fabulosa tarde y noche junto a Jake, tenia miedo a acostarse, a volver a dormirse, aquella pesadilla empezaba a tener demasiado que ver con su vida, o por lo menos con sus sentimientos, y no le gustaba.

_Ya no había marcha atrás, se había acostumbrado a estar en las sombras, y por fin había alguien que era capaz de salvarla y ser feliz, puede que no del todo, o no al 100, pero feliz y libre._

_Ya sufrio bastante, ahora le tocaba a él arrepentirse de su opcion, por mucho que mirara por ella, alguien que te quiere no evita que te caigan las lagrimas, sino que evita que las derrames. Esta vez, sera ella la que mande y ponga las reglas del juego, puesto que era su felicidad y su vida. Ya nadie le tomara el pelo, nadie la dañara mas, ya no quiere mas preocupación por su bien, ya no quiere que nadie decida por ella, ahora ella decide. Y su decisión, no es él._

--Venceré, robare, mi cuento de papel…--

_Corrió hacia el interior del castillo dejándolo ahí, en la oscuridad del patio, en sus sombras, donde él debería estar, ojala encuentre a alguien con quien ser feliz, no le deseaba nada malo a él, simplemente buscaba su felicidad y no era con él. Al ver a Jake apoyado en la ventana, en uno de los pasillos, con aspecto absorto, mirada en el cielo, y sonrisa inocente, noto un leve cosquilleo en su interior, nada mas verlo…todo cambio. _

_Se acerco a él lentamente, este sonrió al verla, una sonrisa de felicidad, que pronto se contagio y le dio un beso, un simple beso que la llevo hacia mas allá del cielo._

Se despertó en medio de la madrugada, debían ser las siete, el cielo empezaba a clarear un poco, aunque aun faltaba mucho para que se hiciera de día, y de todas formas, era Forks, allí nunca hacia sol. Ese pensamiento la entristeció, echaba de menos el sol, sentir sus rayos calentando la piel, tener que cerrar los ojos al mirar el cielo, poder ir a la playa y pasear sin necesidad de abrigo…

Estuvo pensándolo un largo rato, y de repente se puso a reír, era irónico pero con Jake, eso se podía hacer. No necesitaba abrigo, calentaba mi piel, podía ir a la playa, y era el sol que me alegraba el día. Con este último pensamiento se levanto de muy buen humor, era domingo, hoy necesitaba el día para limpiar y ordenar la casa que últimamente había dejado un poco abandonada. Aunque prefería mil veces ir a La Push de nuevo, el deber era el deber.

-Hola papa, que tal el día?- dijo ella al llegar a la cocina, y encontrarse a su padre de buena mañana desayunando.

- Bien, han quedado los del pueblo en casa de Billy, van a preparar dos ciervos y un jabalí que cazaron ayer, y se va a organizar una buena fiesta, así que me he levantado pronto para ir a la panadería y hacer unas cuantas cosas mas, así al al mediodía me bajare. Vendrás?-pregunto al final, parecía esperar un no por respuesta.

Ella sopeso las opciones, ir a La Push, significaba estar con Jacob, pero estaría todo el pueblo, y también su padre, y además suelen ser esa clase de fiestas de los quileutes que hay una hoguera, y hacen animal a la plancha y todo el mundo suele ir subidito de tono con las cervezas…no, no era muy apetecible. Pero todo un día sin ver a Jake…

- Podrías invitar a Jacob a comer aquí, seguramente él tampoco querrá estar con los viejales de su padre y sus amigotes.- dijo Charlie, como leyéndole el pensamiento, e intentando convencerla porque tampoco quería que lo viera con sus amigos, seguramente perdería todo respeto, era cierto que no le gustaban las fiestas, pero los quileutes era otra cosa, además ciervo, jabalí y cerveza…

- Si, después le llamo y se lo digo, vale?-dijo ella, ahora el plan le gustaba mas.

Cogió un vol de cereales y se dispuso a desayunar, al tiempo que su mente se divertía imaginando aquel día y planeando lo que iba a pasar más tarde. Luego recordó todo lo que tenia que hace4r antes de llamarlo y se vino abajo toda clase de alegría. Tenia ganas de escucharlo aunque fuera solo un ratito…echaba de menos su voz.

-¿Jake?-pregunto ella insegura.

-Bella! Que alegría! Pensaba llamarte ahora mismo!-dijo él contento de oír su voz.

-ee…¿si? Bueno es que mi padre dice que como allí va a haber mucho jaleo y van a estar los viejales de fiesta y eso…que si te gustaría venirte a hacerme compañía y comemos juntos?-conforme iba diciéndolo, iba cambiando su tono de voz intentando disimular la alegría.

-Perfecto! Voy para allá ahora mismito!-exclamo Jake de pura felicidad.

- No! Si no llegan ni a las 8 de la mañana! Además tengo que recoger todo este desorden, recoger la ropa tendida, planchar, fregar, y luego darme un laaaargo baño.-exclamo ella a modo de reproche, era increíble este tío…le decías algo y ya lo tenias ahí esperando.

- Y no puedo ir? Te podría ayudar…además que hago sino aquí esperándote…estas despierta y yo también, déjame ir…- musito él con voz de bebe herido, haciendo un mohín.

- Aquí te vas a aburrir, además ya te he dicho que hay mucho trabajo, quedamos a las 12 y me ayudas a preparar la comida, de acuerdo?- intentaba hacerle entrar en razón cosa casi imposible tratándose de él. No le hizo caso, y siguió insistiendo.- Además va a estar Charlie aquí para ayudarme también.

- Ah, nop, eso si que no, yo no pienso estar aquí limpiando, hace muy buen día y tengo mucho que hacer no voy a estar en casa, lo siento, tu excusa se va.-dijo Charlie mientras cogía su chaqueta y se iba por la puerta.

- Ahh, te pillado, ya no tienes nada mas que decirme, así que si no te importa…hasta ahora!-y dicho esto Jake sin esperar respuesta colgó.

Muy bien, adiós mañana de trabajo, ahora se veía aún mas divertida que antes. Recogió los restos del desayunó y arregló un poco el comedor, luego calculó lo que se tarda en llegar de aquí a La Push, y decidió que tardaría aun un ratito, le daba tiempo a darse un baño. Se fue hacia su habitación para elegir la ropa que ponerse para después, y dejo la que llevaba junto a la de lavar, cogió su toalla y el champú y se fue hacia el baño.

Encendió el agua, mientras se calentaba y puso una bolita de aceite, cuanto adoraba lo magnifico de aquellas bolitas, dejaban la piel suave y sedosa, a la vez de aquel aroma relajante…se sentía en la gloria hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Buenas! Pues ya se acaba el capitulo y… tachannn tachaaan que pasaraaa? x) por cierto, gracias por las sugerencias y los comentarios de nuevo y si alguien tiene alguna pregunta (que no sea revelar el final xDD) pues que lo diga jeje y si alguien tiene alguna idea también, igual no la sigo porque tengo pensado otra cosa pero cogeré la inspiración! Bexooosss y hasta el proxxx!

PD: como me gusta ser mala voy a dar una pistita…el próximo cap. contienetmb lemon, y estoy segura de que lo pasaran en grande los lectores fantasiosos mauahahah xDD


	6. ¿Mejor solo o acompañado?

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ) no os quejareis que no hago esperar mucho eee?jaja. Estoy muuuu agradecidaa los que siguen la historia, asiiaasss!Advertir lo de siempre que aquí habra algo de lemon y tal tal tal…

Los personajes no me pertenecen, han sido creados por Stephenie Meyer! Y sin nada mas que decir, aquí esta el capitulo!

**Capitulo 6¿Mejor solo…o acompañado?**

Estaba ansioso de verla, lo primero que quería hacer en el día al levantarse era besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, y hoy la tendría todo el día!

Ahí estaba, esperando a que abriera la puerta, para abalanzarse sobre ella. Abrió la puerta poco a poco.

- Jake espera un segundo en el salón es que…-no pudo continuar, ni siquiera supo si la había escuchado porque al abrir la puerta se le abalanzo encima y la abrazo tan fuerte que casi se cae. Era como dejar al perro en casa solo, a la vuelta lo encuentras en la puerta moviendo la colita y ladrando para cuando le abras tirarse encima y lamerte.

- Oh…esto…lo siento.-dijo al darse cuenta de que ella estaba solo con una toalla diminuta que ahora mismo estaba solo sujeta de una punta por su mano, porque del empujón se había desprendido…no se había dado cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

- Jake… te importa.-dijo ella señalando la puerta.

Él inmediatamente la cerro, ni se había dado cuenta, luego al volverse se fijo en ella, estaba sonrojada e intentaba colocarse la toalla. La vio apetecible, muy apetecible. Tenia a la chica de sus sueños delante, en una casa solitaria, con un baño esperándola, simplemente tapada con una toalla que dejaba entrever las maravillosas formas de su figura, con sus curvas y volúmenes…de repente solo podía pensar en acercarse, no podía sacarla de su pensamiento, se veía magnifica incluso así como estaba sonrojada y tímida tapándose. Se acerco, primero esperando reacción alguna de parte de ella, luego deseando ser correspondido y no reprochado. La abrazo lentamente, pero firme, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo se acerco mas, agachándose para quedar la mirada a su altura, y junto sus labios, dulcemente. Ella paso sus brazos por su cuello olvidando por completo la pequeña tela que sostenía y alzándose hacia su boca en una búsqueda de sus labios, intentando profundizar el beso. Sus lenguas se encontraron, como siempre un encuentro fogoso, un tanto húmedo pero dulce. Él separo un poco sus cuerpos y con voz ronca le susurro al oído.

- Aún quieres bañarte sola…o acompañada?-pregunto con picardía pero desinteresadamente curioso.

- Solo bañarse.-dijo ella, él sabia a que se refería y asintió aunque de mala gana. Quien no había tenido fantasías en un baño?

La alzo cuidadosamente sosteniéndola con sus brazos, y recogió la toalla ahora en el suelo, llevándola por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba.

Desprendidos totalmente de su ropa, se encontraban enfrente del espejo contemplándose mientras sonreía ella.

- Yo digo que no cabemos jaja- dijo ella entre risitas, mirando el tamaño de Jacob, y el de la bañera.

- ¿A no? Que te juegas?-dijo Jacob retándola, era una provocación pero ella no se podía negar a este juego, para ganar había que arriesgar.

- Mmmm….-se lo pensó y luego se lo susurro al oído, él pareció brillar como una estrella al oír en que consistía la apuesta, era deslumbrante las ideas que tenia la peque, tan buena que parecía.

- No se hable mas, pues, a dentro!-dijo él contentísimo.

Se acomodo primero él, mientras el agua empezaba a salir del interior de la bañera, luego tiro un poco de ella hasta colocarla encima suyo mientras se reía del agua que sobraba y empapaba todo a su alrededor.

Era sofocante aquel calor, hacia mucho agobio y entre el vaho y el olor tan fuerte de los aceites aromáticos estaban casi entrando en trance. Era gracioso el poco espacio que había y en cambio lo rápido que habían encajado sus cuerpos, ahora húmedos completamente.

- Sabes una cosa…me gustas mas así.-dijo Jake muy cerca de su oído mientras la acercaba mas hacia é l, luego mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo izquierdo continuo.- te ves preciosa, mojada y sonrojadita.

- Jake…dije solo un baño, podrías parar, por favor?-dijo ella mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos, e intentaba decidir sus prioridades con la cabeza puesto que esta parecía haber perdido el control.

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres…- dijo apartándose lentamente, a la vez que cogía una esponjita azul que había colgada en un armario con el gel y los champús.

Comenzó un juego, o más bien una tortura, mientras él la provocaba y ella le incitaba. Era casi un juego de miradas, luego un reto, hasta que la proximidad y la excitación se convirtieron en un importante obstáculo, en esa situación y mas si encima se provocaban era difícil resistir tantos deseos e intentar no perder el control era algo imposible. Él con la espalda apoyada en la pared trasera, sentado cuan largo era, ella subida encima de él, con sus piernas una a cada lado de su cuerpo intentando a toda costa apoyarse encima de él y pegarse demasiado por miedo a no resistir…

- Ehem… de todas formas he ganado, así que creo que me debes algo verdad?- dijo él intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden, y no contemplar los voluminosos pechos que se resbalaban entre el agua sobre su torso. Maldición, era casi imposible mantenerse indiferente aquí, estaba demasiado cerca para ser solo un "baño" y demasiado lejos para ser algo mas…

- Te prometo que cumpliré lo que he dicho…-decía ella, mientras olvidaba lo que ella misma había dicho anteriormente, y se acercaba con voz seductora mientras sumergía lentamente la mano para acariciar una parte demasiado despierta en estos momentos. Al ver las intenciones en el rostro de Bella, y estar a tal punto casi al borde del delirio, tanto placer le pudo y no soporto mas estar de brazos cruzados.

- Eres mi perdición, pequeña.-dijo él nada alejado de la realidad, pues en esos momentos le estaba volviendo loco, demasiadas sensaciones, superaban a Jacob, perdiendo la poca racionalidad que le quedaba.

Con un gesto casi brusco empujo a Bella hacia la otra parte de la bañera donde antes habían estado sus pies, al dar este revolcón la poca agua que quedaba salio fuera como un torrente marino removido por una fuerza interior, Jacob parecía un animal seguido totalmente por su instinto…excitación y pasión.

Bella se divertía al saberse ganadora en el juego que habían empezado, sintiéndose casi orgullosa de ser la causante de la locura y casi obsesión de él. Jacob devoraba cada detalle, cada rincón de aquel cuerpo, no había lugar oculto para él, saboreaba cada poro de su piel, besaba todo a su paso, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con pequeños mordisquitos inofensivos, luego introdujo juguetonamente un dedo en la húmeda cavidad, mientras a la vez besaba y dejaba suaves marcas rojizas en su cuello. Parecían haberse cambiado los papeles, ahora era ella la que estaba totalmente ida, se debatía entre su mente y su cuerpo, en una lucha que parecía decidida desde el momento que

Jake empezó aquel enredo. Por un momento de racionalidad, intentó apartar suavemente un poco a Jake mientras intentaba respirar acompasadamente para tranquilizarse, luego pensó en lo que estaba pasando, necesitaban tranquilizarse, habían perdido la poca razón que les quedaba.

- ...Creo…-empezó ella, pero tuvo que parar a respirar, le faltaba el aire.- creo que este no es el mejor lugar, deberíamos salir y calmarnos un poco.

Él primero la miro extrañado, luego con un deje de desesperación y al final con resignación, después de que las neuronas volvieran a su sitio y controlaran un poco más sus hormonas, dijo:

- Esta bien, creo que tienes razón…

Lentamente y con desgana se fue levantando y saliendo de la bañera, a la vez que le ofrecía una mano a ella y la ayudaba a salir, para luego arroparla con la toalla. Eran indiferentes al total caos que había a su alrededor, todo estaba inundado, el agua bajaba escaleras abajo casi. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, intentando continuar respirando, tapados con la misma toalla, abrazados…pasaron los minutos y ellos no pensaban en nada, solo en el otro. Ella se separo lentamente, miro a su alrededor y casi le dio un ataque de risa causado por lo que vio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Jacob, por su repentino cambio.

- Jajaja, mira a tu alrededor, es como una película jajajajaj.- Bella casi se caía al suelo de la risa.

Jacob se fijo en el lugar. Era cierto, un poco cómico si que era todo. Los dos desnudos en medio del baño con una toalla compartida, con el agua por los tobillos chorreando por todos lados, ropa empapada y colgada de cualquier manera por toda la estancia, espuma del jabón y gotas de agua por todas las paredes, el espejo empañado y con un calcetín colgando de la punta…

Si. Eran unos desastres.

- Me temo que habrá que dejar la apuesta para más adelante, se nos ha hecho tarde…Bueno, recogemos este absoluto caos y luego preparamos entre los dos algo de comer, te parece?- dijo Bella sonriendo, su estado de animo, incluso pese a estar rodeada de desorden, había mejorado mucho al estar en su compañía.

Entre ordenarlo todo y que la casa volviera a parecer un lugar habitable, y hacer la comida, por cierto en abundancia, por que su apetito había aumentado visiblemente después del "incidente" en el baño, se les habían echo las 4 del al mediodía.

Se encontraban ahora en el sofá de la salita, donde normalmente Charlie veía los partidos, viendo la tele mientras descansaban de un día inesperadamente agitado.

- Puesto que tenemos todo el día para nosotros solos y ya hemos acabado todo…-dijo Bella mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del chico, el cual ahora estaba haciendo zapping despreocupadamente mientras la abrazaba.-Que tienes pensado para esta tarde?

- Mmm…bueno ya que antes has decidido tu y yo he obedecido…- argumentaba Jacob mirándola peligrosamente, ella hizo ademán de reprochar pero se lo pensó, pues tenia razón ella había dicho solo un baño y a fin de cuentas…él había seguido sus deseos sin rechistar. Jacob al verla dudar sonrió, dándose ánimos para continuar.-…sigo diciendo que me debes algo…no?

- Esta bien…pero dame un respiro, mejor dicho…"danos" un respiro.- dijo Bella, mientras con una sonrisa picara dirigía la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Jacob, aparentemente ahora relajada.

Jacob soltó una risita espontánea, mientras dejaba el mando a un lado para empezar a hacerle cosquillas a la vez que Bella reía descontroladamente y le decía motes cariñosos.

- Hola, hay alguien?-gritaba una vocecita desde la entrada, llamando continuamente a la puerta.

Llevaba llamando largo rato, pero por culpa de los grititos y las risotadas de ambos nadie se había dado cuenta del sonido del timbre. Al ir a abrir, los tres se quedaron pasmados.

Uy uy uy uy uy….quiiieeenn seraaaa? Bueno pues vuelvo a dejar el tema en el aire para que os quedeis con la intriga jaja

Por cierto, para que no haya confusiones de ahora en adelante etc, esta historia es totalmente independiente al libro, es decir, no sigue el mismo recorrido, aquí Jake ya es un lobo y Bella lo sabe…ire haciendo pequeñas aclaraciones por si alguien se confunde, voy escribiendola a partir de un punto de la historia pero no sigue al libro, ni pasa lo mismo, etc…tampoco es una continuación, simplemente es por aburrimiento xD

Opinar! ya se que la gran mayoria prefiere EdwardxBella pero mira…no todo tiene que ser siempre igual, si no al final aburre! Sugerencias y comentarios, pulsen Go, si alguien quiere enviarmealgun regalito tmb se aceptan xDDDDDDDDD

Bexuuuusss y miiiiilllllll asias x los coments me alegro de que a alguien le guste pese a ser BxJ!


	7. Inesperado

Después de tanta fiesta, ya estoy aquí! Aunque sigo de vacaciones (H) muahah, bueno traigo sorpresillas en este capi, y supongo que ya ireis adivinando la continuación jeje.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer, y hay un pelin de lemon en este capi, pero es poquillo xD Ya os dejo en paz, ya podeis leer!!

**Capitulo 7: Inesperado.**

- Eh…e-esto…- la pobre estaba pasmada delante de la puerta con varios ticket en la mano y mirando a Bella y a Jacob como una pelota en un partido de tenis.-…cre-creo que mejor vuelvo en otro momento, siento interrumpir.

- Oh! Cuanto tiempo, Jessica! No te preocupes, mira te presento, Jacob esta es Jessica amiga del instituto, Jessica este es Jacob…-¿Jacob y que mas? Su novio? Su amante? No, estaba claro que era su sol pero…decirle "Jessica te presento a Jacob, es mi sol"…mmm... ¿algo mas que amigos?- …Jacob es un viejo conocido de la familia, me ayuda mucho jeje. ¿Cómo es eso que te has pasado por aquí?

Ahora que lo pensaba no encajaba nada, Jessica no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra desde que ella se convirtió en una especie de zombi, y sin embargo, después de tanto tiempo, no la había echado de menos. Ahora que la veía, se daba cuenta de lo alejada que había estado de otros seres sociales que no fueran Jacob y su padre.

- Es que venia a darte una invitación a una fiesta que han organizado los del grupo…-parecía reacia a darle la noticia, seguramente no había sido idea suya lo de venir a invitarla, pensó Bella.- Mike y los chicos tienen un grupo y esta noche dan su primer concierto en el local del centro. Bueno, no sabia de tu…"recuperación" ni tampoco de…ehem…de lo vuestro.

- Bueno pues si tienes dos entradas mejor que una, nos pasaremos, de acuerdo?- dijo Bella ignorando los intentos de Jessica por fisgonear en su vida privada, después de tanto tiempo y aun no había cambiado. Hipócrita.- dale recuerdos a los chicos, y felicidades a Mike por el grupo, me alegro mucho.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos a las 12…-dijo ella y luego por si acaso Bella no sabia nada.- creo que tengo que avisarte, es una fiesta…"a lo grande". Bueno, adiós!

Mientras se iba alejando de la casa de Charlie, Bella se encontraba en la entrada, con los ticket en la mano y pensando las palabras de Jessica, nunca le habían gustado mucho las fiestas y esa ultima coletilla de la frase, menos…"a lo grande"…inconscientemente su mente se fue hacia los recuerdos escondidos, en esa frase era inevitable acordarse de Alice, ella siempre lo hacia todo "a lo grande"…

Un brazo de piel oscura la sujeto por la cintura y la guió hacia la puerta para entrar de nuevo en casa, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado largo rato mirando sus pies y luchando contra esos recuerdos, fue reconfortable sentir de cerca a Jacob, cada segundo que pasaba se daba mas cuenta de lo necesario que era para ella.

- Vas a ir?- dijo despreocupadamente Jacob, mientras literalmente la arrastraba hacia el sofá, ya que ella parecía incapacitada.

- "Vamos" a ir, después de la advertencia de Jessica, no me hace ninguna gracia si tengo que ir sola.-dijo ella enfatizando el plural.

- Jajajaja.- Jacob estaba chalado, pensó Bella. Ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá y Jacob arrodillado delante de ella para estar a su altura, no entendía que era tan gracioso.- Bella, pequeña, lo dices como si fuera un sacrificio, es solo una fiesta!!

-…"solo"…-cuchicheo Bella intentando no recordarlo.

- Bah, venga anímate!-de pronto el rostro de Jacob se ilumino como una bombilla, no, definitivamente, no quería saber que se le había ocurrido.- Tenemos hasta las 10 o así que vuelva Charlie, y hasta las 12 para la fiesta…solo son las 5 y en el garaje de mi casa tenemos dos motos sin estrenar…

Era verdad! Se le había olvidado por completo! Aunque ahora ya había perdido bastante parte del sentido, era una tontería después de tanto esfuerzo, no ir a dar una vuelta en las preciosas motos…

- Buena idea - dijo ella sonriéndole, después de su pequeño atonto temporal.

Después de todo, no era tan malo mientras estuviera con Jacob, no había nada malo que le pudiera pasar…

- Jake…-dijo Bella tragando saliva. No se había imaginado que las motos fueran tan grandes, ni siquiera sabía como se iba a subir allá arriba…como iba a arrancarlas siquiera!!

-Tranquila, Bella.-dijo él mientras bajaba del maletero la última, que era más grande aun que la otra, si eso podía ser.- Estamos juntos, vale?

Después de largas caídas y algún que otro problemilla, Bella se encontraba ahora de pie, con la rodilla izquierda sangrando, un corte en el otro brazo y dispuesta a arrancar de nuevo. Después de todo, no era tan malo, era hasta divertido!

-Peque, ¿no crees que ya vale por hoy? Ya tienes bastantes golpes y…-Jacob no pudo continuar, ella ya había acelerado e iba a toda velocidad hacia el final del camino, es decir, directa hacia el bosque.

Jacob no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Bella iba directa hacia los árboles, y no le daba tiempo a coger la moto y seguirla…No pudo controlar todas las emociones, la presión y el nerviosismo, casi la desesperación total, tomaron el control de él.

No habían pasado ni dos segundo desde que Bella estaba a punto de chocar contra el gran árbol, que de golpe ahora se sentía volando, a la misma velocidad o mas que la moto, y rodeada de una textura suave y cómoda, seguía en estado shock, puesto que aun oía los gruñidos en su cabeza, los gruñidos de alguien que ya no estaba aquí, y ella sin embargo, seguía recordando en las situaciones mas peligrosas…era casi irónico.

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos de forma brusca, se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…ESTABA ENCIMA DE UN ENORME PERRO!!

-… ¿Ja-Jacob?-se había quedado casi sin aliento, no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero habían dejado atrás las motos y el descampado, y ahora Jacob casi volaba hacia ningún lugar exacto, con ella a lomos. Un gruñidito divertido salio de la garganta del lobo, ella intento ponerse un poco sentada y mejorar su posición ya que estaba tirada de cualquier manera, no sabia exactamente la velocidad a la que iban, pero el viento la tiraba con demasiada fuerza hacia atrás, y el paisaje pasaba a su lado sin dar tiempo ni a visualizarlo.

-¿No vas un poco deprisa?-pregunto Bella intentando acercarse a una de sus orejas para que pudiera oírle mejor por encima de todo ese escandaloso viento, no sabia que los lobos tenían los sentidos muuuy desarrollados.

Jacob, hizo dos cosas, primero le obedeció y bajo un poco la velocidad pero aun sin parar, luego se giro haciendo que Bella tuviera que agarrarse aun mas fuerte a la pelambrera rojiza, y en dos segundos una enorme lengua húmeda le recorrió toda la cara y parte de los brazos y hombros, para luego, volver a echar a correr hacia algún lado que ella desconocía. El frío viento que soplaba contra su húmeda piel le hizo reaccionar, primero le entro rabia porque Jake se estaba burlando de ella, y luego, sin aviso alguno, le entro un ataque de risa que casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Bella, Bella, ya puedes bajar.-dijo Jake, ya volvía a ser una persona y ella ni lo había notado, pero ahora se estaba sujetando por los hombros y no había ni rastro de aquella textura suave y cálida.

-Oh, lo siento.-dijo ella, de golpe. No se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero claro ¿Cómo iba Jacob a transformarse con ropa? Inconscientemente, tiro para atrás demasiado rápido porque al estar subida a la espalda de Jacob tampoco se había enterado de que se encontraban en un lago y al hacer tanto movimiento brusco…estaba ahora sumergida en un agua sorprendentemente cálida. Del susto, de notar el agua en su cuerpo, se había olvidado de respirar y con la mirada en dirección contraria a Jake exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a expirar…intentando controlar aquel extraño rubor.

Se oyó un chapoteo y al rato unos fuertes brazos la arrastraban hacia el centro del lago, a las profundidades.

- No crees que estamos un poco desiguales?-dijo Jake, con voz extremadamente seductora y demasiado cerca de su oído.- Creo que la ropa aquí es totalmente innecesaria, por lo menos en este momento…

- P-porqué hemos venido aquí?- Bella intentaba distraerlo a la vez que intentaba pensar con claridad, necesitaba ganar tiempo si no quería acabar como Jake…

- No se, supongo que ha sido un instinto animal…aunque debo reconocer que siempre lo había deseado…-mientras hablaba iba acercándose mas a ella hasta cogerla entre sus brazos y empezar a besar su cuello, luego muy cerca de sus labios y mirándola con mil ansias que satisfacer.- quieres ser protagonista de mi fantasía?

Se había quedado en blanco, algo había abandonado su mente, algo que hace cinco minutos gruñía de enfado en su cabeza, algo que en estos momentos iba perdiendo importancia… No se resistió a sus impulsos, ni opuso resistencia, simplemente como otras tantas veces había ocurrido estando con Jake, se dejo llevar por los sentimientos.

Era impresionante las sensaciones que una sola persona era capaz de despertar en él, ahora que la tenia delante, totalmente desnuda, con miles de gotitas pegadas en su blanca piel, moviéndose de arriba a abajo, al mismo compás, emitiendo suaves gemidos silenciados entre besos y el ruido del agua, con el pelo totalmente mojado pegándose a su pecho, a su cara… Cegados por la pasión del momentos, ambos danzaban en un baile interminable, totalmente inconscientes del mundo exterior, solo sintiéndose el uno al otro, olvidando incluso el agua que los rodeaba… Todo perdía importancia cuando sus sentidos solamente funcionaban cuando estaba con él…

Aquí queda eso, jeje un capitulo algo extraño, aunque no es tan largo como pensaba, pasan demasiadas cosas y esta lioso, pero confió en que los lectores sean listos xD

Capitulo de situaciones extremas eee?? Jeje espero que os guste como siempre, y hasta la otra!! Bexuuss! Y dejarme opiniones, ideas y reviews!!


	8. Como sacarse de encima a un buen padre!

_Y…después de unas laaaarguisimas vacaciones (ojala fueran permanentes), vuelvo aquí con un mini capi cortito…pero que ya se acerca una de mis partes preferidas de la historia!! Asi que aquí lo dejo jeje_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, han sido creados por Stephenie Meyer…lo de siempre U.U"_

**Capitulo 8: Como sacarse de encima a un buen padre!**

Charlie estaba mirando la tele mientras cenaba una pizza, eran las 11 y no había ni rastro de Bella, había supuesto que estaría con Jake y se paso por casa de los Black pero Billy tampoco sabia nada de ellos, y al contrario que él, estaba tranquilo y despreocupado.

Oyó el ruido del coche de Bella (inconfundible en cualquier sitio) y se levanto ipso facto directo hacia la puerta.

- Que horas son estas de venir?-dijo nada mas verla, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y disculparse.

- Lo siento, papa.-dijo Bella, parecía arrepentida sinceramente, aunque por las pintas que traía Charlie dudaba seriamente que estuviera arrepentida de algo.- Se nos hizo de noche y no nos dimos cuenta, lo siento de veras, ahora te preparo la cena.

- No, no importa, ya he pedido una pizza, de todas formas la próxima vez avisa por si vas a llegar tarde, sabes que no me gusta que estéis por ahí solos y menos de noche.-dijo Charlie ejerciendo su poder de padre, a la vez que ambos se sonrojaban por el comentario, aunque él lo hubiera dicho por el peligro y los accidentes y desapariciones, ellos habían malpensado.

- Lo sentimos, de todas formas yo se cuidar de ella no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar.-dijo Jake, era difícil llevarle la contraria en ese aspecto porque la seguridad de Bella era un tema que se tomaba muy enserio. Charlie asintió y se volvió ya mas tranquilo hacia el sofá, de nuevo.

-E-esto…papa…-empezó Bella, pero lo dijo con un hilo de voz y Charlie no escucho nada, tuvo que levantar un poco mas la voz, y pensarse mejor como iba a decir aquello. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo.- Papa, como no te he visto en todo el día no he podido avisarte pero es que esta noche tenemos…

- He hablado con Billy y dice que veáis el partido juntos y que luego quiere hablar contigo sobre un problema que ha habido con uno de La Push, que estaba cazando en un sitio que no debía o algo así…creo que deberías hablar con él porque parecía preocupado y puede que tu puedas ayudar.-dijo Jacob, parecía una buena excusa y lo decía convencido de sus palabras, pero esa excusa no nos libraba a nosotros.- Bueno no te preocupes por nosotros, he hablado con Billy y por esta noche puedo quedarme con Bella para cuidarla, es que según dicen sus ojeras, padece de insomnio y nos hemos pasado por el hospital para hablar con el doctor, le ha recomendado unos ejercicios de relajación para antes de dormir, y creo que podremos cuidarnos solos. Si no tienes ningún inconveniente en que me quede, por supuesto en el sofá.

Charlie parecía impactado, y solo miraba a Jacob asegurándose con la mirada de lo que decía, Bella casi lo agradecía porque estaba segura de que si Charlie la hubiera sometido a aquel interrogatorio y la hubiera examinado de arriba a abajo como a Jacob hubiera descubierto todo el pastel. Después de un minuto demasiado largo, Charlie pareció complacido con los resultados de su investigación, y después de volver a examinar el rostro de ambos, asintió.

- De acuerdo, iré a hablar con Billy, volveré tarde, si es algún problema de caza ya que ha habido mucho ajetreo en ese tema y habrá que investigar, aunque por supuesto a estas horas de la noche, no voy a molestar a nadie por un tema así. Bella tu intenta dormir bien, y Jacob tu cuídala pero…en el sofá. Buenas noches.

Tras decir esto, volvió a mirar a Jacob, y luego se giro para darle un besito de buenas noches a Bella. Cogió su abrigo y las llaves, y salio por la puerta sin hacer casi ruido y con todos los pensamientos hechos un autentico nudo.

- En que estabas pensando?? Querías decirle a tu padre, el policía Swan, que te ibas a una fiesta "a lo grande" y pensabas que te dejaría ir??-le reprocho Jacob sin encontrarle sentido alguno a lo que ella pensaba hacer.

- Es que se me da mal mentir, y creía que si le decía que iba a estar con unos amigos me dejaría ir…-empezó Bella intentando argumentar su comportamiento.

- Bella, pequeña, a veces eres tan ingenua e inocente, que no se si es que estas ciega o has salido de algún agujero negro…-dijo Jacob mientras la abrazaba y la miraba a los ojos.- Forks no tiene secretos, esa fiesta a llegado a oídos de tu padre por medio de la policía, y seguramente habrá algo de seguridad, porque es una fiesta un poco irresponsable…crees que tu padre, sabiendo lo que sabe ya, te habría dejado ir a una fiesta de esas así como así hasta las tantas?

- No…no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista…-dijo Bella.

Jacob sonrió, era imposible no cogerle cariño, era como una niña en muchos aspectos.

- Bueno debo decirte que tienes menos de media hora para ducharte y arreglarte…

- Oh, no!!-dijo Bella, luego salio disparada hacia el piso de arriba, oyendo detrás de ella la risita mal disimulada de Jake.

Ya eran las 12:30 de la noche y Bella aun no había bajado del piso de arriba. Jacob se encontraba en el sofá mirando distraídamente la TV, esperándola impaciente y preguntándose que demonios hacia ella para tardar tanto…

Se oyó el clock clock de los tacones en las escaleras, y Jake se levanto tan precipitadamente que casi tropieza con la pequeña mesita del salón, estaba impaciente, pero no porque llegaran tarde, sino porque quería ver a Bella…

- Que tal estoy?-pregunto Bella al verlo parado enfrente de las escaleras en estado de shock.- Tan mal me sienta?...parece que has visto a un fantasma…respira, Jake…Jake!! Reacciona!!

Bella estaba delante de el sujetándole una mano y zarandeándola, él no reaccionaba, no decía nada…hasta que reaccionó, y como reaccionó!! En menos de un suspiro la había atraído con el contacto de su mano y la había elevado con la otra hasta juntar sus labios, por un momento nada mas existió…él jamás había sentido algo tan intenso, era mas que el deseo, era casi primitiva la atracción que Bella ejercía sobre su cuerpo, le hacia perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, era un calor interno que le recorría todo el cuerpo, un estremecimiento calido, solo con el roce de ella su piel se convertía en un fuego abrasador, casi agobiante, y empezaba a sobrar la ropa, y las distancias se iban acortando…cada vez buscaba mas proximidad…

- Ja-ke, Jake…-Bella intentaba respirar entre beso y beso, él no le dejaba espacio, ni siquiera separaba un poco sus labios mientras hablaba, en verdad no se confundía cuando le llamaba perro…ahora se comportaba con instintos totalmente animales!!.-…pa-ra Jake tenem-os una fiesta…

Entre lenguas y achuchones se fue calmando un poco, aunque no sin gruñir un ratito y lanzar maldiciones a la maldita fiesta. Luego respiro varias veces y su temperatura bajo un poco al estar más relajado, aunque no mucho, puesto que su condición no se lo permitía. Bella mientras tanto se había acercado al espejo de la entrada, y murmuraba algo ininteligible mientras se volvía a colocar bien el pelo y se maquillaba de nuevo, ya que Jake se había encargado de que no quedara nada de carmín en sus labios.

- Mmm…sabias a frambuesas…-dijo él saboreando aun su boca con la lengua, luego se acerco al espejo para cogerla por detrás, y ella al verlo no pudo aguantar una carcajada, él miro al espejo interrogante y no pudo evitar acompañarla entre risas susurro.- Verdad que me queda bien tu carmín? Me veo sexy ee? Creo que debería quitártelo más a menudo…

Jake tenía todas las comisuras y parte de los labios impregnados del carmín robado de Bella, además sabia a frambuesas y era de un tono rosado muy favorecedor!!

Entre risas y besos se dispusieron a abandonar, por fin la casa e internarse en el coche, dispuestos a acudir a la maldita fiesta, aunque con media hora de retraso.

--

_Como he tenido mucho tiempo libre, he adelantado bastante la historia, y puedo decir ahora si segurisimo, que Edward va a dejarse ver por la historia dentro de unos pocos capitulos…y bueno tambien añadir que he pensado poner alguna cancion acompañada al capitulo, aunque este no tiene ninguna a partir de ahora, en la mayoria arriba del capitulo sugerire una cancion que tenga algo que ver con el tema o eso…Bexuuuss y gracias por los reviews!! Hasta la proximaa!!_


	9. Fiesta!

_En este cap. Quiero dar recomendaciones, para situaros en la fiesta y el ambiente recomiendo poner "pasame la botella" la cancion esta x youtube y eso…o si no cualquier cancion animada 3 bueno y decir que este capitulo es totalmente "Light" comparado con el siguiente!!_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Stephenie Meyer…_

**Capitulo 9: Fiesta!!**

Llegaban una hora tarde, pero Bella estaba segura de que no se habrían perdido mucho.

Estaban enfrente de la casa, era una casa extrañamente moderna tratándose de Forks, parecía un lugar un poco lujoso y de bastante diseño, pero no había estado allí nunca por lo tanto no supo decir si era o no, excesivamente lujoso. La fachada estaba pintada de blanco limpio, y tenía un patio pequeño en el porche y otro más amplio con piscina en la parte trasera, al que se accedía por un pequeño caminito de rocas blancas por el lado izquierdo a la casa, aunque solo se podía ver una parte de aquel patio desde el punto en el que se encontraba Bella. Jake ya se encontraba en la puerta llamando al timbre, aunque con la que tenían montada allí era muy difícil que alguien los escuchara, porque solo faltaba que saliera una silla volando por la ventana para ser un desmadre, ella avanzo rápidamente colocándose al lado de Jake, preferiblemente intentaría no alejarse demasiado de él, estaba segura que no era un sitio muy seguro y mientras estuviera junto a él se sentía mas segura. Al pasar al interior del local, no se arrepintió de sus anteriores pensamientos.

Estada todo en la penumbra simplemente iluminado con unos tubitos de luces de neón colocados en algunas esquinas del techo, al fondo había una gran masa de gente que se amontonaba y saltaba al son de una música, si así se podía llamar, tan estruendosa que parecía que iban a estallarle los oídos. Hacia sensación de desorden y caos, sobretodo si se tenia en cuenta la de gente que había tirada por el suelo, otros en cualquier rincón intentando comerse mutuamente, y la otra gran mayoría con biberones y vasos gigantes en mano saltando y bailando por la casa.

Jacob pasó un brazo por su cintura y la agarró más fuerte a su costado, quizás por privarle de la visión de la esquina derecha, que de haber sabido que podía visualizar ahí seguramente Bella no se hubiera negado a que le apartaran disimuladamente de la escena…

En un rincón, estando en la parte mas oscura por la falta de tubitos fluorescentes, se estaban dando el lote de manera socarrona y provocativa dos, pero lo mas curioso no era eso…lo que había exaltado a Jake era el pequeño detalle de que las dos llevaban minifalda y no eran precisamente travestís ni nada por el estilo…

-¡Jessica!- exclamó Bella tan sorprendida que sin quererlo alzó la voz y le salio un gallo, menos mal que gracias a la música solo la escuchó Jake, porque si alguien se llegara a fijar en ella en ese momento…estaba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y parada en medio del pasillo-salita.

-Tranquila, solo es una apuesta!-dijo una voz vagamente familiar, y hablando de forma burlona y intentando parecer seductora. Eric se pavoneaba por delante de ella, con tan poca gracia que daba casi lastima…Jake tenia cara de pocos amigos y empezaba a cansarse del maldito niñato aquel, que por lo visto, había bebido de mas y su cerebro estaba inundado.

Jake la arrastro lo mas lejos posible de aquel borracho y de las que se estaban dando el lote, y claro, fueron a parar a la esquina contraria del salón, detrás de toda esa gente que saltaba al son de la música que Mike y compañía emitían…o bueno, si no era música, al menos eran sonidos. Cerca de donde se encontraban, sentado en el suelo (algunos se podía considerar que estaban mas tumbados que sentados, por falta de fuerza y equilibrio), estaban todos los compañeros de Bella y algún que otro desconocido, sentados en circulo alrededor de unas cuantas botellas, la mayoría a mitad acabar ya, y dando gritos y risas.

Bella y Jake se acercaron, aquello no parecía tan peligroso, además era uno de los mejores sitios de la fiesta, ni gente botando y saltando, ni dándose el lote, ni tirados por el suelo vomitando y devolviendo… luego de ver lo que hacían exactamente, los dos rectificaron mentalmente, eso solo por ahora, puesto que ya empezaban a estar tirados por el suelo y algunos con las manos en sitios, ehem, si…habían bebido.

-¿Podemos?- preguntó Bella, indicando un sitio vació en el circulo.

-Claro!! Cuanto tiempo, queridísima amiga!! ¿Os apuntáis?- contesto la última persona que Bella habría imaginado, Lauren. Por los ojos que llevaba, la voz carrasposa, las mejillas coloradas, y la actitud tan amistosa, era fácil suponer que no tenía mucho autocontrol en estos momentos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente tomaron asiento al lado de la chica, y miraron al resto.

- Esta bien, por donde íbamos…ah, si! Ya me acuerdo, era mi turno.-dijo Lauren, cogiendo una botella vacía y girándola con una estúpida sonrisita en su cara.- Oh! John, quinta vez!

Bella y Jacob, se quedaron estáticos por segundos. Lauren se acerco al chico moreno con una sonrisa provocativa, y sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre él mientras el chico metía una mano por debajo de su minifalda, a la vez que ella se pegaba más a él jugando con la lengua y mezclando salivas con sabores agrios a causa del alcohol. Bella no se percató, pero Jake fijó su mirada en la mano de Lauren, que estaba metida en el pantalón de él mientras, las manos de ambos se movían al mismo ritmo. El resto del círculo, después de mantener la vista unos minutos, continuó jugando, por lo que se podía suponer que no era nada extraño ese comportamiento, puesto que no le prestaban mucha atención.

-Bella Swan, ¿verdad?-dijo un chico rubito, en la otra dirección a donde se encontraban Lauren y su "amigo", ella tuvo que apartar la mirada para fijarla en el chico que le había llamado la atención, luego asintió.- Creo que es tu turno.

- Oh!-dijo con sorpresa Bella, luego fijo la mirada en Jake, ambos pensaban lo mismo, no tenían ninguna gana de acabar igual que la pareja anterior, al menos, no con desconocidos. Jake le sonrió para animarle, solo seria un juego, pensó Bella.

Después de varias botellas terminadas, bastantes besos dados (por supuesto ninguno llego a ser nada mas), todos se encontraban ahora acalorados, algunos como Jake, que se habían negado a llevar a cabo lo que el juego pedía, ahora se encontraban solo con los pantalones, otros habían abandonado el juego, por falta de intimidad, para irse a un sillón o a las esquinas… Bella reía tontamente, mientras se encontraba dándole un trago a una botella misteriosa con sabor a anís pero muy fuerte y abrasadora. Jake, con la botella vacía en la mano, tenia el turno ahora, y debía lanzar aunque casi lo hacia con miedo, puesto que las tres veces que le había tocado con Lauren se había negado y había tenido que pagar prenda…si ahora se negaba otra vez a alguien, solo le quedaban los pantalones. Que mala suerte tenía, solo le había tocado tres veces con la persona que él quería, y mira que la tenia cerca…

- Esta bien, allá voy…-Jake sudaba por todos los poros, además de que empezaba a sentir la presión en su entrepierna a causa de la proximidad de Bella que casi se encontraba tumbada entre sus piernas por falta de fuerzas para sostenerse en pie, y su boca…su boca ahora se encontraba en su vientre, respirando agitadamente y expulsando un olor a bebida que no hacia mas que volverlo loco…

Sin darse cuenta, había lanzado la botella inconscientemente, ya que no podía apartar la vista de la chica que tenia en brazos, oía a dos voces de fondo discutir sobre a quien se había dirigido la botella si a Bella o a Lauren, puesto que se había parado justo en el centro de las dos, unos decían que mas cerca de una, otros que de otra… Estaba claro, en un solo giro habían decidido todo, o Jake acababa desnudo, o acababa haciéndola suya delante de miradas curiosas puesto que eso era lo que pedía su entrepierna, aunque las reglas indicaban que a la tercera vez solo meter mano él no seria capaz de frenarse, ni tampoco tenia intenciones de hacerlo…

- De acuerdo, Jake, dos opciones, o eliges tu a quien prefieres de Bella o Lauren, o vuelves a lanzar la botella así evitamos malentendidos y…

Jake ya no escuchaba la voz de la chica que se dirigía a él, parecían ciegos, como podían no darse cuenta de lo que él quería?? Si alguien pensaba que iba a elegir a Lauren para desnudarse estaba bastante equivocado, además de necesitar gafas… Jake no tenia mucho autocontrol en estos momentos, es mas, dudaba de tener siquiera cordura, se abalanzo sobre Bella, besándola casi con furia, con tanta necesidad y pasión que la pobre solo podía corresponderle…

Su piel quemaba, no podía ver nada mas que unos ojos negros, que llameaban en fuego mirándola fijamente, esperando su consentimiento o resistencia, para hacer lo inevitable…Bella no estaba en condiciones de contestar, ni siquiera pudo pensar con claridad, solo oía sonidos apagados, veía rostros deformados y poco familiares, y todo se movía a velocidad lenta y borrosa…era todo demasiado confuso, pero si algo tenia claro, era que tenia ganas de Jake. De repente, unas manos fuertes se deshicieron de su top, mientras empezaban a desabrochar la bragueta de sus jeans, ella solo notaba una lengua recorriéndola, solo sentía el sabor mezclado del dulce y el agrio, del amargo y el salado…

- A-arriba hay una habitación…-dijo el rubito sonrojado, en un susurro apenas audible por culpa de la estruendosa música, pero Jacob lo escuchó y le sonrió agradeciéndole el detalle.

Después de todo, se encontraban en la habitación, era amplia, aunque lo único en que se fijaron ellos fue en la cama, Bella estaba totalmente descontrolada, no mostraba pudor alguno y se guiaba por los instintos sin refrenarlos ni esconderlos, era totalmente una diosa para él. Él, no podía resistirse a todas las emociones, no podía aguantar verla tan descontrolada y no hacer nada…era un ciclo que no tenia fin, uno por el otro, en una lucha seductora.

Bella lo empujo como pudo hacia la cama, suavemente fue acariciando todo su torso ahora salado a causa del sudor, destilaba calor, una calor provinente de mas abajo…paseó la lengua entre su pecho bien formado, dirigiéndose hacia abajo lentamente, una lentitud torturadora para él, que jadeaba y ronroneaba a cada roce de ella, siguió bajando por su ombligo, jugando con un caminito de fino bello que se perdía en sus pantalones, que a estas alturas solo eran un obstáculo para ella. Levantó la mirada buscando la de él, para confirmar lo que ya sabía, estaba totalmente ido, con unos ojos negros ahora brillantes a la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del fondo, totalmente cegados por la lujuria, ella se divirtió un poco mas puesto que ahora ya no era Bella, por culpa de las bebidas se había convertido en una especie de gata en celo. Aún con las ganas que sentía de hacerla suya y embestirla hasta morir agotados, no se opuso a la actitud juguetona de ella, que ahora se divertía desabrochando el botón del pantalón con la boca y los dientes, mientras lamía cada porción de piel, que desvelaba de su cuerpo, al bajar la tela. Empezaba a ser dolorosamente placentera la sensación de sentir su boca a milímetros de su entrepierna, todo su cuerpo enviaba descargas de calor que solo conseguían empeorar la situación, puesto que toda su fuerza se estaba concentrando en una parte y poca sangre llegaba al resto del cuerpo…solo podía pensar en ella. De pronto, sin darle tiempo a prepararse, sin poder advertirle o avisarle de lo que pasaría, ella ya se había deshecho de los pantalones molestos y se divertía pasando la lengua de arriba a abajo de su miembro mientras con la mano lo acariciaba. Jake lanzó un ronco gemido que sonó casi a un gruñido de dolor, tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia detrás para poder respirar, verla en esa postura justo debajo de él mientras le dirigía una mirada provocativa y seguía moviendo la lengua húmeda…se notaba tan placentera la sensación que no sabia como ella no salía ardiendo presa de su fuego interno. Su vientre empezaba a quemar, era un hormigueo que subía y bajaba por todo su cuerpo recorriéndolo, pero la sensación se concentraba en su entrepierna de donde era provinente aquella descarga, si, ella era la causante de su estado, y en cambio, Bella se divertía y seguía jugueteando con su lengua, puesto que era la primera vez que tomaba ella las riendas, se sentía orgullosa de ser la causante de las sensaciones provocadas en él, que ahora intentaba respirar puesto que se había quedado sin aliento y hasta el mismísimo aire parecía arderle en los pulmones.

- B-Bella…-su voz sonó mucho mas grave que de normal con algún desgarre ronco, pero intento respirar y volvió.-…p-por favor, pa-ra…

Ella sonrió por lo que había conseguido y volvió a la carga acariciando suavemente la punta con la lengua mientras seguía mirándole. Él espero con tanta paciencia como fue posible en ese momento, a que ella obedeciera y parará, pero no fue así. Con un ágil movimiento la levantó de su posición y la colocó encima de él para luego rodar y tener Jake el control de la situación, cosa que a Bella no le gustó y puso morritos.

- Muy bien…si eso es lo que quieres…te debo una recompensa y…-dijo Bella muy cerca de sus labios pero sin llegar a besarlos, simplemente rozándolos, Jake no podía separar la vista de sus labios, mientras que ella lo miraba a él. Bella empujó suavemente a Jake hasta quedar ambos de rodillas. Luego lentamente ella se acerco restregando su cuerpo en el de él y susurrando a su oído.-…si no te gusta jugar, mírame, yo si jugaré…

--

_Buenoo….pues aquí nos quedamos ;P que pasara, que pasara (8) si alguien tiene alguna idea o algo que quiera decir, se aceptan sugerencias!! Y criticas, comentarios, etc etc Y mil gracias a los que lo leen, aunque dentro de poco ya no sera un BxJ (no, no pensaba hacer un trio, aunque si eso es una ilusión o una fantasía de alugien y me la pide…me lo pensare ;P) Y bueno…hasta la proxima!!_

_Si alguien quiere un Jacob portátil para las largas noches que pulse Go!!_


	10. Tortura

_Holaa!! Bueno aquí viene uno de los capitulos mas hot hot que he escrito, así que preparense para pasar las noches…con unos cuantos grados de más jijiji Les recomiendo poner de fondo la cancion de Pereza – Todo _

_Disfruten!! 3_

_Los personajes y sus derechos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

**Capitulo 10: Tortura.**

Jake estaba atontado, totalmente parado con los ojos fijos en ella… Si, de ángel no tenia nada, había empezado a desabrochar su sujetador, y sus manos se dirigían a su pantalón, se estaba desvistiendo delante de sus narices y de una manera que lo hacia hasta sufrir, su miembro reclamaba lo que era suyo…Bella se había desprendido ya de sus jeans, y ahora su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una fina prenda diminuta de seda negra, elegante y perfecta para la ocasión, aunque la mirada de él no opinaba lo mismo, puesto que para su gusto, también estorbaba. Levanto la mirada para fijarla en sus ojos, los marrones juguetones y medio cerrados, los negros tórridos y con desesperación, eso solo la hizo alegrarse mas, y de pronto empezó a dirigir una mano por sus pechos, su vientre, su ombligo y… él soltó un ronroneo mezclado con un gemido que sonó a tortura, al ver las intenciones de ella, al ver como enfrente de él, ella cerraba los ojos y abría la boca respirando un poco mas fuerte y entrecortada que antes, su mano entraba y salía de la prenda con una velocidad primero pausada, luego suave, y poco a poco iba subiendo, cada vez mas agitadamente mientras él solo era capaz de observar, con un hilo de saliva cayendo por su lado izquierdo mientras ella jadeaba y acariciaba uno de sus pechos… después de un momento ella se abrió mas de piernas, y desapareció la pequeña prenda negra, quedando oculta junto el resto de la ropa.

Volvía otra vez a la carga, cuando notó que una mano caliente se introducía en la cavidad junto a la suya, y empezaba a moverse cada vez más rápido. Primero, al ver el rostro de él tan cerca, sonrió, por la expresión de su cara, lo estaba volviendo loco, es más, nunca lo había visto tan entregado a sus instintos, en estos momentos ninguno de los dos ponía barreras a nada. Eran totalmente libres. Guiados por un instinto, la necesidad de más, la lujuria.

Sus bocas volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez no fue un beso, ni siquiera había pasión, era simplemente dos lenguas que se movían al son de sus manos, que mezclaban sabores y recorrían lugares en busca de más, mucho más. La mano de él se alejó, dejándole un vació interno a la vez que su lengua, de pronto todo se volvió negro, se le cerraron los ojos de golpe al notar algo húmedo en su intimidad. No podía contener los gemidos, se estaba ahogando por falta de aire, era tan placentero… Jake le estaba proporcionando un calor en el sitio donde menos lo necesitaba, puesto que unas mariposas empezaron a surgir por su estomago a la vez que la húmeda lengua de él recorría la cavidad mientras jugaba con un dedo, era injusto, con un solo dedo estaba provocándole un paro cardíaco! Su lengua llego a un punto, y pareció gustarle la reacción de ella, puesto que continúo pasando la lengua y haciendo cierta presión provocándole fuertes gemidos a ella. Había encontrado su punto débil, si continuaba así iba a gritar de placer, se sentía increíble la lengua de él, a la vez caliente y húmeda… Pero él no la dejo acabar, se acerco otra vez hacia ella y la beso esta vez un beso, a la vez que se colocaba encima de ella, y le sonrió, indicándole lo que iba a continuación. Algo fogosamente duro se interno en ella, él vio la reacción y antes de que ella gritara le silencio con un beso, a la vez que adaptaba el ritmo. No gritaba de dolor, aunque podría ser, porque nunca la había sentido tanto, estaba demasiado enorme…era…genial la sensación que provocaba en ella, nunca lo había sentido. Él sonrió al adivinar lo que estaba pensando, y eso le dio valor para embestirla mas rápidamente, siguió besándola, pero esta vez sus manos se dirigieron a sus muslos, agarrándola fuerte para moverla al mismo ritmo. Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello y cerró las piernas en torno a él, mientras se fundían en uno. Él empezó lento y suave, pero a medida que se adentraba más y más, fue embistiendo más fuerte y rápido, notaba los pechos de ella subiendo y bajando con cada golpe, su boca gimiendo y jadeando mientras bebían el uno de otro, aquello era el cielo, solo podían pensar en eso… Notaba en su entrepierna cada vez más calor, a la vez que ella estaba cada vez mas húmeda, todos sus músculos se tensaban y destensaban provocando un placer inmenso en su miembro, en una embestida fuertísima, su miembro se interno totalmente hasta dentro provocando un fuerte grito en los labios de Bella, a la vez que las uñas se clavaban en su espalda haciéndole unas alitas de arañazos, en cambio no notó el dolor, solo podía notar el calor de estar juntos, estaba a punto de correrse, no tenia tiempo de parar, y ella lo sabia, pero no le importaba solo le embistió una última vez y ella se apretó mas fuerte a él si era posible, no quería separarse, nunca. Notó el liquido caliente en su interior que le provoco otro gemido puesto que su miembro se convulsionó a la vez para expulsarlo y notarlo tan adentro se sintió verdaderamente bien…

Sin darse cuenta cayeron dormidos, estaban agotados, totalmente sudados y desastrados, pero felices…así los encontró Mike.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y todo el mundo se había ido ya, Mike se disponía a dormir aunque fueran unas horas puesto que estaba destrozado de la fiesta, pero nadie le aviso de que había dos en su cama...

- ¡Bella!-dijo Mike, con los ojos saliéndose de las orbitas puesto que los dos estaban desnudos y aun "juntos". Jake se había quedado dormido sin salir del interior de Bella siquiera, y ahora estaban los dos despeinados, desnudos, sudados, y en medio del acto…

- Shhh.-dijo Jake al despertarse por el grito de aquel "amigo" de Bella, se movió rápidamente y salió del interior de ella, pero no se aparto puesto que no quería que él la viera.- La vas a despertar, idiota. ¿Te importa? Lárgate, o gírate al menos, ya has visto más de lo que deberías.

Mike no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Jake se levantó en un segundo y cerró la puerta de la habitación en sus narices, después vistió a Bella torpemente y se colocó sus pantalones.

- E-esto Mike, lo siento.-dijo Bella medio dormida aún, en los brazos de Jacob, toda roja y sujetándose la cabeza, maldita bebida alcohólica!

Al intentar dar unos pasos hacia la salida, aún estando sujeta en el aire por los brazos de Jake, se mareó y de un salto salió disparada hacia la puerta del baño más próximo, tenia el estomago revuelto un sabor fuerte en la boca y restos de sustancia pegajosa en las comisuras y parte del cuello. No era una chica que acostumbrara a beber, es mas, era su primera vez, no le gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos de esa clase…no le encontraba la diversión, o al menos, no al día siguiente.

- No esta acostumbrada, le habrá sentado mal.-susurro Jake, mas para si mismo que para el pobre chaval que estaba delante de él con la boca abierta. Luego estuvo pensando y planeando como iba a hacer todo desde ese punto y le pregunto.- puedo usar tu teléfono para hacer una llamada?

Jake no pudo evitar una risita, Mike aun con la boca abierta no pudo ni contestar y le tendió el teléfono aún sin acabar de asimilar nada.

- ¿Estas bien?- dijo Jake, mientras la colocaba en el asiento del copiloto. Estaba aun un poco pálida, aunque después de devolver debería encontrarse mejor.

- Si, tranquilízate.- Bella se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego al darse cuenta de que Jake conducía en la dirección contraria de donde estaba su casa preguntó.- ¿no vamos a casa Charlie?

- Eh…no, es que al verte en mal estado había pensado que no querrías volver y he llamado a Charlie para avisarle…ahora…vamos a La Push, a casa de Emily.-dijo frotándose la nuca con una mano, un gesto nervioso bastante característico.

_Buenaaaas!! Jaja como se os queda el cuerpo?? Bueno recomiendo una buena ducha fria xDD_

_Mil gracias por leer esta historia, intento subir capitulos cuanto antes, gracias a los que la siguen!! Quería hacer una votacion, Edward saldra en los proximos capitulos, y la historia dara un giro un poco inesperado, por eso comenten y den sugerencias: Deberia Edward volver para quedarse con Bella y Jacob que se vaya, ooo por el contrario, deberia irse Jacob abandonar a Bella y que vuelva Edward entonces? Tengo dos posibles desenlaces de la historia, así que a votacion de mayoria xDD Besooosss y mil gracias por los comentarios!! Hasta la próxima!!_


	11. La Manada

_Holaaa!! Bueno pues perdon si la espera se ha hecho larga, pero estoy de examenes y no tengo mucho tiempo…Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo!!_

_Este es un cap muy diferente al resto, pero igualmente espero que os guste jeje esque no se vosotros, pero yo creo que en una historia de JacobxBella deberia salir la manada tambien no?? Al menos en un capitulo :D Para este capitulo no tenia pensada ninguna cancion, pero si alguien quiere, que ponga Jarabe de Palo y la Mary – Dejame vivir. Refleja mas o menos como se siente Emily, porque la decisión no es de uno, si no de 2, por eso, que la dejen elegir tambien que es su vida (introducción del capi U.u)_

_Lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**Capitulo 11: La Manada.**

La verdad era que tampoco se iba a enfadar, no le había disgustado el plan del sábado, en casa de Emily se sentía feliz. Era un sitio hogareño, familiar, muy acogedor, allí era imposible no sentirse cómoda. Además hacia mucho que no había ido a visitarla, ni tampoco a la manada…como estarían?

Al llegar, Bella ya estaba mas presentable, ya no mostraba la palidez antinatural anterior, aunque si la suya propia. Pese a eso, Emily al verla fue corriendo hacia ella para meterla dentro y cambiarla y asearla, era como una madre, en cambio, tan diferente a Esme, y a Renée…

- Ten, pruébatelo, te sentara bien. Yo voy a buscar un peine y algo para esas ojeras…este Jacob se va a enterar, mira que no cuidarte como se debe…-Emily seguía cuchicheando en voz baja mientras se alejaba en dirección al lavabo. Bella sonrió, y luego hizo lo que le habían pedido, se desvistió para ponerse la prenda que había dejado sobre la cama. Era un vestidito primaveral con estampados, de tela fina pero juvenil, de tonos tostados y rositas que realzaban su tono de piel haciendo parecer más vital. Le sentaba bien, y le daba vida a su rostro.

- Oh, estas monísima!-exclamó Emily al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, su rostro medio desfigurado hizo una sonrisa calida.- Ven, vamos a ver que hacer con ese pelo que traes…

- ¿Cómo es de esta visita inesperada?- le preguntaba Embry a Quil en voz baja, mientras miraban a Sam y Jared intentando alejar disimuladamente a Jake de los panecillos que había en la encimera, que poco a poco iban disminuyendo visiblemente.

- Es que anoche tuvimos algún inconveniente y algún que otro problemilla y Bella no estaba en condiciones como para llevarla a casa de Charlie y que la viera así…-dijo Jake, con toda la boca abierta llena de panecillos mientras los engullía como si fueran diminutos.- espero que no os moleste, es que pensé que seria un buen sitio para venir…

- Si no paras de comer, si que vas a ser una graaan molestia!-exclamó Jared, apartándolo de la cocina lo mas posible.

- La verdad es que no hacia muy buena cara…-dijo Sam, era casi un susurro pero su voz se hacia oír por encima de todas, luego mirando directamente a Jake dijo.-…se puede saber el pequeño "problemilla" que tuvisteis? Porque espero que no fuera nada más que un pequeño problemilla…

Jake trago de golpe todo lo que había llevado a su bocaza. En ese momento aparecieron Emily y Bella, y todos se giraron hacia allí olvidándose de Jake, que respiro tranquilo por unos momentos. Salvado por la campana. No era que fuera un gran problema, por supuesto los habían tenido peores, y estaba claro que tarde o temprano acabarían enterándose, pero ese problema era uno más que peligroso…vergonzoso y personal. El segundo líder de la manada con su chica, pasada de alcohol, en una fiesta jugando a un juego con otros muchachos, y acabando en una cama…pasando la noche, y a la mañana siguiente ella devolviéndolo todo y él pillado en medio del acto por el dueño del piso…una fiesta muy "divertida". Solo de recordar lo de anoche Jake empezó a sentir calor, se movió rápidamente y desecho aquellos pensamientos, no era el mejor momento, además seguramente solo lo recordaría él, puesto que Bella no estaba en muy buenas condiciones…

- Pof!

De golpe, Jacob recibió un capón de parte de Jared, mientras el resto se reían de la cara de Jake. No se había dado cuenta pero estaba sudando y a la vez totalmente metido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta, ni siquiera con los reflejos que poseían los licántropos, de cuando Jared se acercó a él para darle el capón.

- Son diez, ves soltándolos.-dijo Jared a Embry, mientras todos se morían de la risa.

- Joer, tío, estas alelado!-le dijo Embry entre risas a Jake, luego le paso el billete a Jared.- La primera vez que me ganas…y todo por culpa del bobo este, a saber lo que estaba pensando…

- Nada!-contestó inmediatamente Jacob todo rojo, sin darse cuenta de que todos estaban sentados ya en la mesa dispuestos a comer y él se había quedado en medio de el pasillo entre la cocina y la salita. Bella se acercó a él para cogerle de la mano y llevarlo a la silla que había a su lado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó al sentarlo en su sitio como un niño pequeño, estaba preocupada y no ayudaba el echo de que cada vez que se acercaba a él o le miraba, se ponía rojo y subía aún mas su temperatura.

Después de calmarse un poco, su estomago lo mantuvo bastante ocupado, así que no tuvo que pensar en nada. Debía calmarse o alertaría a Bella y al resto.

Después de la comida, se podría decir que nunca había visto comer tanto a Jake, era impresionante todo lo que comió, casi el doble que lo de Sam…y eso era demasiado. Debía ser por lo de anoche, seguramente el no dormir demasiado y tanta fiesta lo agotó…aunque ella no estaba taaan exhausta. Todos se fueron a la playa y a echar unas cuantas carreras por el bosque, dejándolas a ella y Emily a solas en la casa, recogiendo todo ese desastre de mesa, que un poco más y se comen hasta los cubiertos. Estuvieron hablando sobre cosas triviales, era agradable tener alguien con quien compartir opiniones o anécdotas. Mientras fregaban Emily le preguntó por la noche anterior, por poco no se corta toda la mano con el cuchillo que estaba fregando en ese momento. Con una piel tan fina y sensible como la suya debería haberlo supuesto, era una completa tontería intentar fregar un cuchillo, con un simple roce la sangre ya recorría parte de su mano.

- Oh, no te preocupes, tranquila, sigue fregando. Voy al lavabo a lavarme y ponerme algo, no te preocupes, la sangre es muy escandalosa simplemente es un rasguño pequeño.-le dijo Bella intentando que no se exaltará Emily, era demasiado sobre protectora.

Se fue hacia el baño aunque no tenia ni idea de donde podría encontrar una gasa o alcohol para limpiarla de jabón…Miro en un pequeño armario que había arriba, al lado de un espejito, Jacob le contó una vez que Sam no quería poner grandes espejos por toda la casa puesto que Emily evitaba su reflejo…era comprensible pobrecita. No había nada, solo trastos, luego lo pensó, en una casa donde habitaban mayoritariamente lobos, no era de extrañar que no hubieran medicamentos ni botiquines, ni nada, porque los lobos se curaban solos, no necesitaban de esas cosas, y Emily? Entonces, en uno de los cajones de debajo de la pila, donde se lavaban las manos, apareció una cajita plateada con pastillas, pero no pastillas normales…la analizó, eran…

- Oh, es-esto…-Emily estaba en la puerta mirándola avergonzada, mientras le quitaba de las manos la cajita y la volvía a su sitio.- No digas nada, por favor…Sam no quiere…

- Tranquila, yo…lo siento, solo buscaba…-se excusó Bella, mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de ver.

Mientras Emily saneaba su herida y le intentaba quitar toda la porquería, por higiene, permanecieron en silencio. No sabia que decirle ni como empezar, abrió varias veces la boca pero al no salir las palabras, la cerró, y lo volvió a pensar. Entonces, fue ella misma quien empezó.

- Siento que lo hayas descubierto así…Sam, no quiere que sufra mas, tampoco quiere…-pareció pensar las palabras adecuadas, ella misma parecía no estar de acuerdo con los pensamientos de su prometido, pero intentaba defenderlo y ponerse en su punto de vista.- Sam no quiere tener hijos, no ahora, dice que cuando todo esto acabe y los vampiros desaparezcan, él y yo seremos felices, sin tener problemas de transformaciones, ni nada por el estilo…dice que entonces, podremos tener una familia y viviremos solos, en paz…por eso tomo las píldoras, pero no quiere que nadie lo sepa, y aunque no lo creas, eso es muy difícil teniendo a tantos lobos metidos en tu cabeza… nunca lo ha dicho pero lo que teme es que su hijo tenga los mismos problemas que él, que tenga que transformarse también, y yo en cambio…se que es una razón egoísta, pero si que quiero, además temo…tengo miedo…

Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, cada vez más débil, debía ser insoportable estar pasando por todo eso y no poder hablarlo con nadie, Bella sintió lo mismo que ella, verla en ese estado con la mitad de la cara destrozada y la otra mitad apunto de entrar en llanto…Se acerco y le pasó un brazo por el hombro dándole valor a continuar, entonces oyó en un murmullo lo que pasaba por la mente de Emily.

-Yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo, sé que es una sensación irracional, pero siento que Sam está conmigo por la imprimación y que me quiere en parte por su parte lobuna, y si algún día él deja de ser lobo…temo perderlo, que ya no le guste, que ya no sienta lo mismo, y me rechacé…sé que no soy la mejor, ni tampoco la única que desea estar con él…pero le quiero tanto…

De repente su voz se rasgó, y Emily empezó a sollozar silenciosamente. Era inevitable no sentir lastima por su situación, ella misma lo había pensado muchas veces, puesto que Jake no estaba imprimado con ella, simplemente la amaba, ¿pero que pasaría si algún día se imprimara con otra? ¿Que seria de ella? No soportaría un golpe tan bajo, no después del primer abandono…pero con Emily era diferente, ella tenía todo el amor del mundo, pero en cambio tenía mucho miedo de perderlo de golpe.

Las dos se encontraban en la misma situación, las dos tenían solo un único palo de soporte, aunque Bella a diferencia de Emily también tenia a Charlie, a Renée…pero Emily…

- Bueno, bueno, ya vale…un día que vienes y voy yo y te deprimo…-dijo Emily mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su ojo, y sonreía amablemente ocultando sus miedos de nuevo bajo esa capa de felicidad.- Vamos a acabar de ordenar esto que estarán pronto de vuelta y si no me equivoco, falta poco para la hora de la merienda…

Era increíble el optimismo de Emily, era casi contagioso, vivía para sus muchachos, era el alma de la manada, aunque en el fondo no formara parte de ella, eran su vida. Bella casi sintió envidia al ver los lazos tan fuertes que unían a Emily con los chicos…

- Que hay de merienda?- gritaron a la vez Paúl y Jacob, luego gruñeron y se pusieron a reír. Estaban entrando a la salita, pero no había nada "potable" que comer encima de la mesa. Pusieron cara de vagabundo hambriento y fueron a buscar a Emily a la cocina, donde tampoco se hallaba nadie.

- Ya vamos, ya vamos.-dijeron a la vez Emily y Bella saliendo del servicio del dormitorio. Luego se rieron mirando las caras del resto.

Mientras Emily hacia una gran pizza de tomate y carne, que olía a gloria, Bella se sentó encima de Jacob en el sillón, mientras el resto enchufaban una tele que tenia aspecto de cavernícola, por los años de utilidad, y que no cogía muchas cadenas por la antena.

- Así que…ayer…-dijo Paúl con una mal contenida risita maliciosa, mirando a Bella. La mirada de Sam lo hizo callar de golpe, mientras que Jacob desvió la suya para no encontrarse con la de ella que estaba llena de dudas y preguntas que, por supuesto, no iba a decir en voz alta.

- Ya esta la merienda, chicos!-dijo Emily con voz alegre desde la cocina, lo que provoco que todos se levantaran de golpe olvidando la metedura de pata anterior.

- A que se refería?-preguntó Bella, una vez se quedaron solos.

- Lo siento…he intentado no transformarme pero me estaban pinchando y al final me han sacado de quicio y…lo siento, es imposible guardar un secreto…-Jacob hablaba para él mismo, sin mirarla, pero notó el desconcierto de ella. Sí, lo había predicho antes, ella no se acordaba de gran cosa…genial…

_Buenas!! Tengo una buena noticia, y otra mala. Así que primero la buena jaja Bueno la buena para edwinas es que Edward sera el protagonista del proximo capitulo, y la mala…es que el proximo capitulo es cortito '' Espero que no me maten Y.Y Bueno y para las JakexBella tmb tngo una mala noticia…se acabaron las lecturas hot, si me lo pedis puede que haga una ultima como de despedida…pero no creo que vuelvan a la cama una vez mas…sorry x la noticia! ) Y gracias por las sugerencias, si que voy a hacerles caso porque me han dado la inspiración así que ya he escrito hasta el 13 o el 14 y Edward y Jake…digamos que se veran las caras muajajaja (os dejo con la intriga!!) hasta la próximaaaaa!!_

_PD: se siguen aceptando sugerencias, por si alguien tiene una idea o quiere que pase algo, voy a hacer como una votacion 8) pueden decidir, si Jake se lleva a Bella una ultima vez a la cama, y si Edward y Jake quedan bien o mal, luchan o hacen un pacto, en lo referente a Bella. Si alguien quiere decir algo mas, esta todo permitido!! Para esto y mucho mas, pulsen GO._

_;D Besoooosss!!_


	12. Dueles

Vuelve Edward :)

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 12: Dueles…**

**C****omo dueles en los labios  
Como dueles en todos lados  
Como duelen sus caricias  
Cuando ya se ha ido**

Una sombra corría por un largo bosque, llevaba meses sin parar quieto, solo corría…o mas bien volaba de un lado a otro, ya no le preocupaba el día, ni la noche, ni siquiera sobrevivir…solo corría, no podía estar quieto, huía de sus pensamientos, de la soledad, del eco de los recuerdos en un cuerpo que no aguarda nada mas que eso…sus recuerdos de una vida pasada, una larga vida terminada feliz…y en cambio…

**C****omo me duele la ausencia  
Como extraño su color de voz  
Como falta su presencia  
En mi habitacion**

Llevaba meses sin ver nada mas que la fauna y los árboles pasar, su sed no se había saciado, pero tampoco la sangre olía tan bien, tampoco nada era tan bueno…no bastaría con toda la sangre para apagar su sed, puesto que ahora era…dolor…

**C****omo me duele el invierno  
Como me duele el verano  
Como me envenena el tiempo  
Cuando tu no estas**

Un dolor tan profundo como el del corazón, después de tanto tiempo y aun no había podido…de golpe no pudo mas, se mantenía en movimiento por temor a parar, a tener que pensar, a la oscuridad de la soledad, a encontrarse de nuevo con imágenes en su mente…en cambio sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en un sitio familiar, era…si, la primera vez que vino con ella, aquel día que le mostró su piel al sol, que tuvo un momento de despiste, que se le fue la situación de las manos, pero se alejo, con fuerza de voluntad, por ella…y ahora?

**Como duele estar vivendo  
Como duele estar muriendo así  
Como me duele hasta el alma  
E****n mi habitación**

Ya no había nada en ese lugar, solo era un prado…sin embargo, había parado de correr después de tanto simplemente por llegar allí…

**Como dueles en los labios  
E****n todos lados soledad**

su inconsciente era cruel con él a veces, pero no pensó mucho mas, se acerco al centro y se ovillo, como un niño perdido, sin madre a quien abrazar, sin techo ni amparo, sin cobijo ni calor…solo. Y con la certeza, de que permanecería así…eternamente. Por su bien…por ella.

**C****omo me duele no verte  
Como duele en madrugada****  
Como dueles en los labios...  
**


	13. Lagrimas claras

_Bueno pues subo un capitulo nuevo, puesto que hacia mucho que no subía ninguno y el anterior fue muy cortito. Como hay gente que quiere que vuelva Edward, y gente que prefiere a Jacob…voy a seguir la historia a mi manera y según le vaya pareciendo a mi inspiración :D así que espero que disfruten y mil gracias por los reviews!! Este capitulo es largo pero de emociones fuertes, tendrán que estar atentos y meterse en la historia_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la imaginación deStephenie Meyer._

**Capitulo 13: Lágrimas claras.**

Bella estaba en su cama, era de noche y no podía dormir, tenia un presentimiento…debía mantenerse despierta. Pasaban las horas, miraba de reojo un libro que había encima de la mesa, aparentemente inerte, pero Bella sentía una llamada, algo la incitaba a leerlo de nuevo, a abrir los recuerdos de un pasado lejano, un pasado inolvidable y a la vez doloroso… Decididamente, ese libro era odioso, finalmente había conseguido hacerla levantar para tenerlo entre sus manos.

-…Allá vamos…-dijo Bella entre suspiros largos, ese libro podía conseguir destruir las defensas que ella misma había construido para dividir aquel espacio en su corazón, aquellos recuerdos que bajo pena de muerte no podían ni debían ser revelados.

Así la encontró Jake, horas después. Dormida en un sueño ligero, con el libro entre las manos y con marcas en la cara de lágrimas secas. Sonrió tristemente…no, no tenia el valor de decírselo, no aún, era más de lo que ella podría soportar, aún lo necesitaba a su lado, si ahora iba el y le decía…

Sin hacer el menos ruido, giro sobre sus talones y se fue dirección a la ventana, para salir sin dejar rastro de su visita, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Fue una milésima de segundo, un breve instante, tan corta que pensó que era un fallo de su instinto…pero hacia tantísimo tiempo que no notaba esa extraña sensación, ese odio irracional, ese frió interno…esa rabia helada. Decidió no hacer caso a su bestia interna, aunque no lo olvidaría, por ahora era mejor volver a casa.

Bella volvió a tener sueños raros, de nuevo aquella sensación, no…no era posible. Se levanto confusa, puesto que no recordaba el sueño, no recordaba nada, pero estaba casi del todo segura de que había sido un sueño poco tranquilizador…Era medianoche, no tenia sueño y no necesitaba dormir mas, pero no sabia que hacer…

Cogió una chaqueta y salio a hurtadillas de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la puerta. No sabia que hacer, ni a donde ir, pero tenia claro que necesitaba estar en un sitio tranquilo, silencioso y solitario. Fue a parar a un parque alejado del pueblo, en la esquina contrariaa La Push, un lugar de aspecto poco agradable y sin iluminación apenas… Se disponía a acercarse a un columpio que había a la izquierda suya, justo en la zona mas oscura, pero aun no había dado un paso alguien hizo un ruido.

No, se dijo a ella misma, habrá sido su imaginación…volvió a avanzar, se oyeron mas sonidos, ahora provenian de detrás de ella.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, se oyó un grito ronco, alguien se abalanzó sobre ella y la empujó contra el frió y húmedo césped.

No! Dejarme en paz!! – Bella gritaba y pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas, aunque su opresor era más fuerte, o simplemente, no estaba solo.

¿Qué hace una niñita tan mona como tu sola a estas horas por un parque oscuro…?-dijo una voz ronca muy cerca del oído de la joven, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bella oliera su aliento, una mezcla de bebidas que había tomado aquel individuo. Se escucharon risas lejanas, eran roncas todas, incluso la mayoría rasgadas a causa del efecto de tomar bebidas con tanto alcohol.

Su-suéltame bastardo!- Bella intentaba levantarse, y pese a que su enemigo estaba borracho perdido seguía ganándola en fuerza.

¿Habéis oído? Quiere que la suelte! Jajaja – Ese malditohombre se estaba burlando en su cara, y se divertía con la tontería esta…el resto parecían estar pasándoselo bien porque se volvieron a oír risas, esta vez, Bella intento reconocer a alguien, pero entre la voz ronca y el césped en una de sus orejas no conseguía distinguir a nadie…

"Malditos humanos, inútiles ignorantes…solo son un estorbo!" pensaba un vampiro enfadado, llevabadías y días sin mover ni un dedo, solo el viento mecía unos pocos mechones de su cabello bronce, parecía una roca en medio de tal descampado… Se respiraba una tranquilidad aparente, aunque solo eso, aparente. En esos momentos, odiaba mas que nunca su condición de vampiro, por culpa de su inmortalidad debía seguir viviendo pese a su estado, por culpa de sus agudos sentidos, sentía mas que fuerte que nunca todo el dolor de su muerto corazón, veía cosas invisibles al resto como unpequeño animal intentando seguir adelante pese a todo, tocaba cualquier cosa hasta aprenderse de memoria la textura, saboreaba la amargura de la no-vida, y lo peor…oía todos los sonidos, por lejos que estuvieran, no olvidaba su voz…y otra voz, un pensamiento impuro de un hombre repugnante…

"Incluso ahora, en plena noche, juraría haber oído la voz de ella pidiendo ayuda…espera, espera…que?? Ella estaba en peligro??"

De golpe, como por un impulso involuntario se levanto y se quedo ahí, quieto y plantado. Intentaba convencerse de que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, pero cada vez los gritos eran mas y mas fuertes, y algo en su interior agonizaba con cada uno de los sonidos que emitía su pequeña garganta, ella estaba sufriendo, ella estaba allí, muy cerca, en un parque abandonado…y él? Él estaba parado en medio de la nada perdiendo el tiempo y sin ser de mucha ayuda…

Por un instante todo se detiene, Edward parado a unos metros de distancia con los ojos, que antes reflejaban todo el dolor y la pena, ahora estaban cubiertos de una fría capa de odio y rabia. Su rostro era el del mismísimo Lucifer. Bella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, con marcas en uno de los brazos de tanta fuerza con la que ha sido agarrada, con los ojos rojos de tantas lagrimas, con la cara de un dolor tan profundo como el vació... y encima de ella, un hombre divirtiéndose a costa del sufrimiento de ella, unhombre que se disponía a arrancarle la prenda interior de ella…ese hombre, ese insignificante ser perteneciente a la raza humana que acaba de ser condenado a la muerte mas dolorosa de todas por culpa de lo que esta haciendo, ese insecto que ahora mismoEdward mataría de mil y una formas diferentes haciéndole pagar por todo lo que hace, haciéndole pagar por un solo pensamiento impuro con su preciosa Bella…ese insecto que no merece ni una de las lagrimas que ella a derramado por su culpa… Bella de golpe giro la cara hacia él, incluso en la lejanía, su rostro podía apreciarse lo suficiente como para queEdward sufriera mas que ella, nunca en su vida había visto un rostro tan atemorizado, nunca jamás había visto a Bella en esas condiciones, y una rabia irracional hizo que no quisiera ni pudiera controlar mas a la bestia que llevaba en su interior, una parte de él que ahora solo buscaba sangre y venganza.

Bella lo veía todo tras una capa de húmedas lagrimas, lo vivía como su peor de sus pesadillas, y su mente se esforzaba por convencerla de que esono era real, que era fruto de su imaginación, que su conciencia quería hacerle sufrir…Pero de golpe, algo en su cuerpo dejo de funcionar, de golpe toda la sangre de sus venas se congelo al instante, su corazón dejo de latir, y sus ojos se volvieron blancos y pequeños, su boca se contrajo en una expresión peor que el dolor…el miedo. De pronto lo entendió todo, aquel hombre no quería matarla, ni siquiera hacerle daño, solo quería divertirse con ella, solo buscaba placer a cambio de sufrimiento. Y eso le dio aun más miedo que el que quisiera matarla, porque ella no podía hacerlo con alguien que no quisiera, porque ella no podría continuar viviendo sabiendo que ha sido…violada. No. Que alguien hiciera algo, no, no quería, no por favor… Giro la cara hacia otro lado, no podía mirarlo a la cara, le repugnaba. Y ahí estaba él, ahora estaba segura de que ya estaba en el cielo, su cara llena de rabia era incluso así, la mas hermosa de todas. Lo vio acercarse, como si fuera en una película a cámara lenta, unas fotos detrás de otras, pasando lentas, admirando sus gestos, su voz gritando de ira, sus manos blancas como la mas pura de las nieves empujando alhombre que tenia encima enviándolo lejos de un empujón, lanzándose de un salto encima de él, arañando y golpeando cualquier parte de ese individuo, sus ojos negros como la noche reflejando un frió odio que haría temblar al mejor de los militares…Bella se paro a pensar, y al principio lo vio todo como una película, peroEdward no paraba, seguía golpeándole, clavándole las zarpas y colmillos en cualquier parte de piel que hubiera a la vista, y tuvo miedo, miedo deEdward, porque incluso después de todo, no quería ver muerto a ese hombre, o no…en realidad no quería que fueraEdward quien lo matara, Edward no merecía mancharse con una sangre tan sucia y repugnante como la de esehombre.

Debía actuar rápido, o en menos de un instante esehombre seria un montón de picadillo y sangre. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastro hacia allí, su cuerpo se lleno de barro y hierba, pero poco le importaba ahora su cuerpo, Edward debía parar, si no…lo mataría…y además, él era un vampiro, si probaba sangre, igual luego no podría parary…No, Edward nunca seria capaz de hacerle daño a ella, eso lo tenia muy claro, confiaba en el hasta la muerte, pero…y el resto de los amigos que estaban aun presentes, escondidos tras el tobogán del parque, viendo la escena con el miedo en su sangre…Debía frenar esto, antes de que se le fuera de las manos, a todos.

Pudo ponerse de pie, con un gran esfuerzo, pero logro aguantarse derecha y se balanceo de lado a lado hasta llegar a la espalda de él. Gritó y chilló hasta que se le rasgó la voz, pero nadie le hacia caso, era inútil, Edward era unanimal ahora mismo. No se lo pensó, ni siquiera sabia lo que hacia, fue por puro impulsó…lo abrazó por detrás, acariciando su pecho con las manos, apoyando su cabeza en su fría espalda… incluso en esa situación, le hizo feliz poder tocarlo, se podría decir que su conciencia aun estaba esperando que se desvaneciera en el aire como una ilusión…

Y en medio de aquel caos, en mitad de un parque, con el cuerpo cubierto solo por la ropa interior y un trozo de tela rasgada cubierta de barro, con unhombre desangrado y un vampiro sin escrúpulos…se puso a llorar. Lloró como una niña, como una adolescente, como una adulta, como una abuela, lloró…y de golpe…

Edward se paró. Se quedó quieto. Sentía un cuerpo frágil convulsionándose a causa de los llantos, sollozando contra su espalda, temblando de frió y impotencia…sus sentidos dejaron de prestar atención al resto, solo sentía el calor de las lagrimas derramándose por su espalda, la voz de ella susurrándole por favor, una suplica que él, fuera donde fuera, hubiera obedecido sin queja alguna…porque era ella, ella sola, la que podía controlar su dolorido ser.

-…Bella…-dijo en un suave susurro cargado de sentimiento mas para si mismo que para ella, el último rugido de su instinto quedo silenciado con su nombre…


	14. No puedo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Capitulo 14: No puedo…

Por un breve instante de tiempo, todo se volvió negro, nada importaba. Olvidaron donde estaban, su pasado, su historia, la situación, las acciones, los sentimientos, incluso olvidaron quienes eran…solo importaba ese momento…Estaban juntos, después de tanto tiempo podían abrazarse…

Edward sollozo en silencio, como nunca antes había hecho, no se le permitía llorar por su condición, pero su muerto corazón no atendía a condiciones…su cuerpo se convulsionaba en pequeños gemidos que poco a poco limpiaban todo el dolor de su mente y su alma. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, su pequeña Bella estaba entre sus brazos, frágil y débil pero era ella…la única…

Bella lloraba y lloraba, incluso cuando Edward se dio la vuelta, y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, se apretó mas a él y siguió llorando, por todo lo que había sufrido…Estaba temblando, de frió, de dolor, de angustia… pero temblaba en sus brazos, así que no le importaba.

No se percataron de que los hombres aquellos iban a recoger lo que quedaba de aquel bastardo y se alejaban como alma que lleva el diablo.

Edward recogió del suelo lo que quedaba del abrigo de ella y se lo paso por los brazos, ella iba calmándose poco a poco mientras entraba en calor, aunque aun seguía sin creer nada de lo que veía…

Lentamente Edward le alzo la barbilla con el dedo índice, sus ojos se cruzaron después de tanto tiempo, sobraron las palabras…Su mirada estaba fija en sus labios, cuanta añoranza le habían provocado… Después de tanto tiempo rozaba su mejilla, admiraba la luz de sus ojos, esos ojos ahora rojos del llanto, pero reflejaba amor…y pena. ¿Por qué pena?

Estaba muy cerca de su boca, a escasos milímetros de distancia, pero ella seguía mirándolo de esa forma, no entendía nada, en momentos como ese odiaba no poder saber lo que pensaba… No aguantaría mucho mas esa mirada, su corazón le pedía a gritos estar con ella y no dejarla marchar nunca más, ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haber sido tan egoísta, se arrepentía de haberla dejado marchar de forma tan triste…

Paso una eternidad, hasta que por fin Edward pasó un brazo por su cintura y la acercó hacia él, mientras acariciaba su pelo suavemente, cada uno de sus gestos reflejaba toda la dulzura y el amor que sentía…en cambio cuando movió la cabeza para acercar sus labios, Bella con gracilidad y lentitud movió su rostro y quedó apoyada en su hombro. Edward quedó totalmente desconcentrado, no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento…

-…lo siento…pero no es justo…-dijo Bella muy lentamente con sus labios en el lóbulo del oído de él. Tenia la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en el espacio que quedaba entre su cuello y su hombro, y hubiera jurado que caían lagrimas de sus ojos, pero no lloraba…era involuntario. Él se había quedado sin habla, no entendía nada, solo estaba allí, abrazándola intentando adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza, esperando que ella siguiera hablando…pero no lo hizo.

Lo entendió. Ella había dejado de quererle. Ya no era suficiente para ella, ya no lo amaba como antes. Había sido estúpido dejándola y no tenía perdón…

Ella de golpe se separo de sus brazos, y se retiro fue una milésima de segundo, pero él aun no reaccionaba y ella aprovecho esta circunstancia. Se acercó una última vez, le dio un suave beso en los labios y desapareció. Aunque él fuera más rápido, más fuerte, mas inteligente…daba igual, estaba segura de que ahora no la pararía. Al igual que también estaba segura que incluso estando a una distancia de casi 50 metros, él aun la oía…

- Lo siento…no puedo…no puedo hacer esto…no puedo hacerle esto a Jacob…entiéndelo, te amo.-dijo esto en un susurro apenas audible, pero él lo escuchó y se quedo donde estaba, quieto, parado, y con la mirada mas triste que un vampiro puede mostrar…la de la desesperación.

Seguramente, esa es una de las noches mas largas que había pasado, parecía que nunca iba a volver a ver el sol…hasta que de golpe, sin darse cuenta quedo dormida atrapada entre las sabanas de su cama…los sueños no fueron lo peor de esa noche, lo mas extraño vino al despertarse…

Parecía como si lo de anoche fuera todo un sueño más, como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada, de no ser por que solo vestía su ropa interior llena de barro y un trozo de tela parecido a un abrigo…y por otro pequeño detalle mas…una nota.

Había un trocito de papel en su almohada, estaba quemado por los lados, y con una caligrafía excelente había escrita la frase:

"_No eres infiel. Serás fiel a ti misma."_


	15. Diferencias

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 15: Diferencias.**

Pasaban las horas, ella apoyada sobre la ventana escuchando uno de los discos que había escondido junto a sus recuerdos prohibidos, pero después de todo lo que paso en una misma noche, tantas cosas habían cambiado…que ya no importaba un simple CD de música o una canción repleta de sentimientos.

Su mente había estado tan ocupada en los últimos días que no había echado de menos la presencia de Jacob, ahora que se daba cuenta de este detalle se sentía culpable, pero era cierto había estado tantas horas absorta en sus propios pensamientos y lamentos que no se había percatado de que desde hacia 2 días aproximadamente no sabia nada de el. En realidad, no estaba de humor para ir a visitarlo, pero tampoco quería que estuvieran así de distanciados, puesto que en el fondo no había cambiado nada más que sus pensamientos…

Se sentía confusa, era normal, pero esa no era razón para dejar de lado su vida diaria, además seguramente si lo viera y estuviera con él se le pasaría todo y se sentiría menos confusa…o al menos eso quería creer. Se levanto, mirándose de lejos en el espejo de cuerpo entero, la verdad era que no tenía muy buena cara hoy, pero tampoco tenia ganas de arreglarse…

Después de pensarlo mucho, decidió que lo mejor y lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos, era estar sola. Así que hizo lo propio de un día normal, escribirle un e-mail a su madre contándole superficialmente su vida diaria, comer en el salón junto a su padre, y por la tarde se dedico a darse un largo viaje paseando por donde nunca había estado, por la montaña y los caminos rurales, lo hacia por ir en dirección contraria al incidente de días pasados, no quería para nada volver a recordar, su mente estaba a punto de colapsar en un fuerte golpe a su conciencia y a su razón…Se consideraba una chica fuerte, igual no físicamente, pero psicológicamente si, aunque luego cada acción tiene una reacción.

Así pasaron varios días, pero cada vez se daba mas cuenta no podría estar eternamente evitando a ambos, no podía estar siempre escondiéndose y huyendo, tarde o temprano debería enfrentarse a sus miedos y preocupaciones… Y una cosa tenia clara, no estaba preparada aun para saber como reaccionar ante Edward…era todo demasiado reciente, y a la vez tan lejano…

--

Jacob llevaba días transformado en lobo deambulando de un sitio a otro alrededor de su casa, su cabeza se encontraba en medio de una lucha continua, y la verdad, para un lobo la confusión puede ser un punto débil importante…

Se transformo de nuevo en humano y entro a la casa a cambiarse y asearse, puesto que ya empezaba a anochecer y aparte su estomago se quejaba por la falta de alimento. Así lo encontró Bella una hora mas tarde, con su pantalón negra y comiendo un bocata que perfectamente podría ser su alimento para una semana entera.

-…Hola.- Bella entro con la mirada baja y intentando que no se reflejara en su rostro la confusión.

- Cuanto tiempo, creí que nunca volvería a verte! – contesto Jacob con la boca medio llena y la sonrisa de siempre…o eso hacia parecer. Jacob intentaba esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos tras una capa de falsa sorpresa y alegría.

Bella tomo asiento al lado de Jake, mientras él terminaba en dos mordiscos un bocata de casi metro y medio, mientras Bella iba pensando que hacia allí y a que había ido…se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se sentía mal consigo misma, y por impotencia y rabia castigaba a su corazón…

Lo que Bella no sabia, era que al igual que las cosas se habían confundido en su corazón y en su mente, la confusión y los sentimientos difusos se habían internado también en Jake, puesto que él tampoco la había echado de menos en todo este tiempo a causa de que había estado ocupado…en otros asuntos. Era cierto que pese a todas esas dudas no iba a renunciar a ella a la primera de cambio. Bella de golpe cambio de pensar, su mente se había cansado, no podía hacer nada por mas que le diera vueltas en su cabeza, Edward era Edward y seguiría siendo, por muchos Jakes que hubieran en su mente, en su corazón solo podía haber uno de ellos…

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, estaban besándose en el sofá, pero algo había cambiado, no era nada igual a antes…ese beso no contenía amor, era simplemente rabia contenida y impotencia, impotencia al ver con sus propios ojos como el tiempo va destruyendo todas las esperanzas y sueños que pusieron ellos dos en esa relación, impotencia al ver que ninguno de los dos sabia que quería ni como…

Eran demasiadas emociones fuertes para un pobre corazón…era tanto dolor por culpa de la felicidad…era feliz al saber que Edward no había desaparecido de su vida irremediablemente, era feliz al saber que seguía teniéndola en mente, y era dolor por todos esos recuerdos, por las duras palabras, por la soledad, por los limites que habían en su vida que impedían y dificultaban todo…Jake era uno de ellos, pero había algo en su corazón que no quería que desapareciera, no quería que se fuera y no volviera jamás…y sin embargo, tampoco quería que Edward se volviera a marchar, temía que esta vez fuera para siempre…

Jake tenia tanta rabia dentro, amaba a Bella, la amaba de verdad, pero veía como poco a poco la distancia se iba apoderando de su corazón, Bella cada vez se encontraba mas pequeña y difusa, y Jake luchaba contra eso, porque intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que nada había cambiado, que todo era igual, por muchas otras que inundaran su mente, su corazón había construido un muro el cual solo podía ser atravesado por Bella y ninguna mas…porque si alguien lograba entrar en el y derribar todas sus esperanzas, que seria de Bella? Él que siempre le había prometido lealtad y amistad por siempre, él que tanto le había criticado al estúpido vampiro por marcharse y dejarla sola no podía ahora seguir su ejemplo y contradecir todas sus palabras por el simple echo de que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado, no, era injusto para ella.

Bella en su mente había llegado a una conclusión, no tenia derecho a destrozar la relación que con tanto esfuerzo habían conseguido crear entre Jake y Bella…seria una injusticia, después de todo lo que Jake había hecho por ella, todo el amor y el cariño que le había dado, todos esos momentos juntos que le había regalado…no tenia derecho a romper la relación, no después de que Jake la devolviera a la vida cuando Edward la dejo sola, no tenia derecho a deshacerlo todo y dar un paso atrás para volver con Edward, era irracional…y sin embargo, su corazón solo le pedía volver unas cuantas noches atrás y volver a tener sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su voz...

Esa noche hicieron el amor, aunque en realidad…se podría decir que hicieron la rabia, porque en ningún momento se dedicaron miradas dulces, no hubo ninguna caricia suave, ni ningunas palabras bonitas, solo hubo rabia, impotencia y desesperación, solo deseaban ahogar sus penas, solo era desfogarse físicamente, todo fue con la fuerza, eran mordiscos y arañazos, lagrimas silenciosas a causa de heridas, golpes fuertes, ropas rasgadas…pero no era amor, no, aquella noche se demostraron, la gran diferencia que había entre el pasado y el presente…y cada uno sabia el nombre del cual era la causa de este cambio.


	16. Dudas

Capitulo 16: Dudas.

Al despertar, Jacob solo pudo respirar de alivio, al pensar que todo fue un mal sueño, o un sueño de consecuencias erradas, pero solo eso…hasta que la vio, acostada a su lado, cubierta por una fina sabana que impedía pasar el frió y a la vez dejaba mas a la vista de lo que pretendía cubrir. Por la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana se podría deducir que era ya casi el al mediodía, supuso que Billy se había quedado hasta tarde en casa de Charlie. Al darse cuenta que Bella no daba señales de despertarse pronto, se levanto lentamente intentando no interrumpirle el sueño. Recogió la ropa del suelo y se vistió en silencio, con su mente en otra parte y su alegría ausentándose. Desayuno entre cereales con leche y pensamientos nublados. Después de esperar largo rato la Bella durmiente no despertaba, por lo tanto cambio de planes, y en una rutina inconsciente como un espectro o un alma enviudada se quito la prenda que le cubría y salio por la puerta de su hogar dejando atrás al chico corriente y su aspecto humano.

Bella despertó horas después, no era que estuviera cansada, ni que tuviera horas de sueño atrasadas, simplemente su mente se debatía en sueños entre la realidad y sus fantasías. A veces le gustaría ser una chica normal, con preocupaciones por su físico y pensamientos simples e insignificantes, una persona simple y ignorante…puede que así fuera feliz. Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que Jake no estaba, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo estuviera, se había acostumbrado a su ausencia. Se vistió y salio de la habitación, la casa estaba totalmente desierta. No desayuno, no porque fuera una casa ajena, si no porque su estomago no admitía comida a esas horas, la falta de apetito era un síntoma notable últimamente. No tenia nada que hacer, y eso le molestaba, necesitaba algo en lo que mantener entretenida a su mente y sus pensamientos puesto que iban siempre en dirección equivocada a su moral. Salio al porche de la casa para airear sus dudas. No pudo permanecer mucho tiempo quieta en ese sitio, por lo que se dedico a merodear por el jardín de la casa largo rato, hasta que no pudo más y fue a parar al garaje de la parte de atrás de la casa. No lo había planeado, lo cierto es que no pensaba en lo que hacia, pero se vio de golpe con unas ansias locas de conducir de nuevo esas maquinas tan perfectamente preparadas por Jacob en otra ocasión ahora muy lejana en sus recuerdos. Estuvo dando vueltas por el jardín delantero de la casa, para cerciorarse de que no había perdido la práctica ni el sentido del equilibrio, aunque este ultimo, jamás había estado entre sus mejores virtudes.

Le sentó bien de nuevo sentir que podía conducir ella sola, que podía hacer algo normal sin ayuda, que de nuevo podía sentirse libre sin miedos ni ataduras, y poco a poco casi inconscientemente, dejo atrás la casa, el jardín, las dudas, los pensamientos, y solo estuvo ella…y el suave ronroneo de aquella maravilla de moto. Pese a sus jeans ajustados, y a su imán para los accidentes, acelero la velocidad y se adapto a la moto cogiendo la postura de los profesionales, hasta poder fundirse en uno las ruedas y sus piernas, el motor y su corazón.

Pasaron horas, minutos, segundos…se sentía mejor, era cierto, pero su mente empezó a divagar por recuerdos del pasado, todo se ponía en su contra, Edward estaba grabado a fuego en su piel de cera, era imposible dejarlo correr como si nada, no darle importancia a todo cuanto sucedía en torno a él. Y sin embargo, no era eso lo que mas le molestaba, era el hecho de que había mentido a Jake, y no se sentía culpable, no tenia remordimientos, no sentía nada, nada absolutamente, y eso la hizo sentirse tan miserable como desesperada… No se percato de las lágrimas, hasta que sus ojos le impidieron ver las cosas con claridad inundados en aquel líquido tan inoportuno.

Sin darse cuenta estaba yendo en dirección al parque a las afueras, había conducido ciega todo el camino. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, estaba girando la curva cerrada y al otro lado se encontraba aquel sitio…

Pero de golpe, un camión le salio al lado izquierdo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y pese a verlo todo nublado a causa de las lagrimas se vio dando un giro forzoso con el manillar de la moto para no provocar un accidente contra el automóvil con tanta suerte que acabo en el suelo arrastrada unos cuantos metros mas allá de la moto y empotrada en contra de un muro del final de la carretera. Cayo en mala postura y pese a no tener mas que rasguños y quemaduras, freno el fuerte golpe con el cuello en mala posición y la columna torcida de espaldas.

En aquellas extrañas películas americanas que suelen verse los domingos por la tarde, suelen decir que una persona ve pasar toda su vida a modo de momentos instantáneos cuando esta en una situación cercana a la muerte…Algunos dicen que es cierto, que recuerdas todo lo bueno, lo malo, lo alegre y lo triste, y revives tu vida año tras año en un mísero segundo…pero lo cierto, es que en ese momento Bella solo veía una cara, un simple rostro que le sonreía, y le susurraba al oído palabras de consuelo…le decía que todo había acabado, que ya estaba bien…que pese a todo, su vida había sido una vida compartida…

Luces y mas luces, sonidos de ambulancias y gente corriendo de un lado a otro, un padre dando ordenes a todo el mundo, con la cara empapada en lagrimas y histérico, no paraba de andar de un lado a otro, un montón de cintas de la policía rodeaban la zona y un camión volcado peligrosamente cerca de una curva, a punto de caer precipicio abajo. No podía verse nada, todo era muy rápido, solo había oscuridad por todos lados, y gente rodeada a las afueras del pueblo. Un accidente. Y unos ojos que lo miraban todo desde lo lejos…y en cambio…lo veían mejor que todas las personas que habían presentes. Si, pese a las lagrimas, esos ojos habían visto demasiado mundo. Tenían experiencias y conocían hechos que nadie podría jamás saber…y sin embargo, ahora mismo. Podrían jurar que jamás hubo pasado por situación similar…alguien le había robado alguna vez el derecho a las lagrimas…derecho que ahora, por una razón, le era imposible no anhelar.


	17. Negro corazon Garganta podrida

Capitulo 17: Negro corazón. Garganta podrida.

_VUELVO!_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luces borrosas que se movían en la oscuridad.

- ESTAROS QUIETAS! – gritaba él. Pero nadie le escuchaba, incluso él dudaba de haberse escuchado a si mismo. – PARAR! OS HE DICHO QUE PAREEEIS!!

Alguien lo zarandeo como una muñeca de juguete de un lado a otro, parecía nervioso…pero solo lo parecía.

- Ey, chico, ey, despierta vamos! No me jodas que ya te ha dado otro ataque! ¿Cuántos llevas? Ey, me escuchas?? – el hombre de la barra ya no sabia que hacer, aquel chico no paraba de envenenarse el cuerpo y ahora ni siquiera le contestaba. – Vamos chico, levántate, estas espantándome a la clientela ahí en el suelo tirado! Vaya vampiro estas hecho…

- Jajajaj – No estaban solos, se oyeron risas lejanas, como apoyando las bromas del dueño del bar, por supuesto en un sitio como ese, no había mucha clientela a la que espantar.

- …- él probo a abrir un ojo, cierto, estaba desplomado en medio del bar, por eso las luces se movían, estaba mirando al techo. Intento incorporarse.- …Mmmh…¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las 8 de la mañana, te has pasado media noche ahí sentado, pero necesito el suelo limpio para los madrugadores. – Contesto una chica que parecía ser la hija del dueño, puesto que llevaba el delantal y una escoba en la mano.

- Emmh…creo que no he dormido asi en toda mi vida de vampiro…- dijo él chico, aun mirando el techo y susurrando para si mismo.

- Jajaja, si caer en redondo desmayado con el cuerpo lleno de veneno en las venas para ti es dormir, cuando quieras vuelves jaja.- Dijo uno de la barra coreado por las risas ajenas.

Se incorporo poco a poco, aun tenia un poco de efecto del veneno en la sangre, intento recordar como acabo en un sitio como ese, una taberna en medio de Australia. Desde el día del accidente, su único objetivo había sido la evasión. Había probado toda clase de alcoholes, escoceses, americanos, japoneses, egipcios, franceses… incluso esquimales…pero el alcohol humano, solo tiene efecto en personas humanas con sangre en las venas que extienden su efecto por todo el cuerpo, y aun así solo consiguen un atolondramiento momentáneo, dependiendo de la dosis. Para los vampiros, el alcohol, por muchos grados, es totalmente inservible además de asqueroso y desagradable su sabor. Nunca había oído ninguna historia de un vampiro tan desesperado y deprimido que se pasara la vida en una barra de un bar, ni tampoco existía ninguna historia de vampiros borrachos. Por lo tanto, decidió buscar su propia medicina personal para evadirse, ya que sus múltiples intentos de suicidio fueron desastrosos, decidió que dejaría pasar el tiempo de su vida hasta que alguien por compasión o por odio acabara con su asquerosa vida. Con ese único pensamiento paso semanas y meses vagando de un lado a otro del mundo sin ver nada más que oscuridad en su mirada. Así fue como topo un día con una caverna como esa, en medio del desierto prácticamente, sin nada mas alrededor que arena fina, y con un titulo bastante curioso "Negro corazón, garganta podrida." Lo que mas llamaba la atención de aquel antro, no era el sitio donde se localizaba, ni tampoco el cartel luminoso y cutre, lo que le hizo andar hasta el como ultima salida, fue el olor que venia de dentro, era extraño, pero un bar así, no olía humanos…olía a vampiros, vampiros semi muertos. Allí conoció al dueño, había perdido la cuenta de las horas, los días, los meses que llevaba encerrado en ese lugar oscuro con luces de baja potencia y olor a madera vieja. El dueño le explico la historia, ese bar era único en la tierra (no se conocía otro, por eso el dueño aprovechaba ese hecho para hacer publicidad y presumir), no vendían alcohol de ninguna clase, no cobraban con dinero, y tampoco permitían la entrada a ningún humano. Allí, la bebida que mas se cotizaba, era Hydrophis belcheri, sangre de serpiente, Edward al principio no lo comprendió, pero al pensarlo detenidamente tenia sentido, el veneno de las serpientes es mortal para los humanos, en cambio a un vampiro solo lo atonta y lo deja semi drogado por su rápido efecto, y puesto que se entremezcla con la sangre del animal, es dulce y gustoso al paladar vampiríno.

Su cobardía a la hora de ayudar al padre de Bella tras la muerte de su hija, y a organizar el funeral o dar su consuelo y pésame, son ahora la causa de que se pase la vida huyendo y siendo uno mas en un bar cutre de vampiros semi muertos. Ahora, a costa de sangre humana que conseguía a través de Carlisle (moneda de pago en el mundo vampiro, puesto que el dinero no tiene valor) se envenenaba la garganta y el corazón, como bien advertía el cartel de aquel antro.

- …Bella…- susurro antes de volver a tragar aquel liquido rojo que le quitaba la poca vida que aun le quedaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Por razones personales, no he tenido tiempo para continuar la historia, y lo cierto es que he olvidado la idea principal que tenia, pero no quiero dejar mi primera historia a medias así que prometo intentar continuarla sin que se note mucho el cambio, mi vida ha dado una vuelta de 180º así que las experiencias y sensaciones se verán reflejadas y bueno, voy a intentar ser fiel a la idea que tenia cuando empecé (aunque he decidido dejar de lado lo de los sueños, era una idea demasiado abstracta y filosofica xD), para eso necesitare ayuda e ideas de todos vosotros :) Espero que os guste, y mil perdones por la tardanza!._


	18. Rutina y impaciencia

_Bueno…siento la espera, pero he decidido acabar la historia, y cueste lo que cueste :) Espero que a los que les gustaba la historia, siga gustandoles ^^_

**Capitulo 18: Rutina y impaciencia.**

- …Debería tomarlas 3 veces al día regularmente, si es posible preferiblemente después de cada comida…- En un despacho al fondo de un hospital, se oían las voces de una paciente y su doctor, era una mañana tranquila y todo en su planta estaba relajado.

- "_Toc toc"_ – La puerta se abre y pasa una chica joven con una bata blanca y gafas de pasta gorda.- Perdone doctor, tiene una llamada, parece importante.

_- Eh_… gracias Katrín, envíamela a mi línea, enseguida acabo.- Se despide de la enfermera.- Perdone la interrupción, sigamos. Si sigue estas instrucciones en una semana nos volvemos a ver y esperemos que haya mejorado…

Después de la espera en el teléfono, el doctor decide responder a la llamada. Al cabo de unos minutos sale del despacho para dirigirse a por su abrigo, le deja una nota a Katrín con indicaciones de que hacer esa noche, y se despide como un día mas de sus pacientes uno por uno. Odia tener que irse de ese lugar, mientras esta fuera de allí se siente impotente ante la perdida de tiempo al fingir estar durmiendo. De camino a casa, por la carretera se para en un atasco mientras piensa que seria de su vida si aun fuera como esas personas que cruzan por el paso de cebra, o como ese niño que salta por los charcos del agua que deja la lluvia a su paso… Se pregunta que seria de él, si aun pudiera sentir el frío aterrador de aquella ciudad, o si aun pudiera sentir la impaciencia del paso del tiempo ante los semáforos, o la urgencia en las operaciones del día a día… si él fuera una persona humana podría sentir todas aquellas prisas o desesperanzas por el paso del tiempo, en cambio, ahora, el tiempo no tiene sentido ni valor.

Una vez mas sale de su coche y cierra con llave la puerta del garaje, los demás coches siguen sin moverse ni un centímetro, a excepción del de Alice, desde que llegaron allí, su familia no se desplaza ni sale de casa…

Entra a la casa sin bienvenida como cada día, pasa por el salón donde están dos cabezas con la tele encendida y la mirada perdida, seguramente no se han movido desde ayer de esa posición, y al fin y al cabo que más da si no tienen nada mejor que hacer… Su mujer le saluda con una sonrisa casi invisible desde el comedor, él intenta devolvérsela con el mismo éxito que ella, sigue su camino hasta la escalera de caracol que desprende un olor a barniz casi insoportable para su sensible sentido del olfato, parece que Alice sigue histérica, ha vuelto a pintar y redecorarlo todo con tal de mantenerse ocupada, la pobre barandilla ha engordado en tamaño de tanto barniz. Parece que Alice se haya propuesto utilizar la energía que los otros malgastan estando quietos. Vuelve a intentar sonreír, pero casi se le ha olvidado como. Sigue subiendo hasta llegar a su habitación, parece que cada vez que entra de noche en noche sea una habitación nueva puesto que la amueblan diez veces al día… Tampoco le molesta, solo utiliza esa habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Al bajar la familia entera le mira, esperando una noticia o una decisión nueva, o simplemente a que diga algo.

- He vuelto a recibir ofertas de trabajo, he de admitir que esta vez parecían bastante desesperados por conseguir a alguien. Y la verdad es que pagaban bien, no se porque seguirá bacante esa plaza… - el doctor continuo hablando, pero el resto desviaron su atención puesto que ya habían oído lo que les interesaba, no había cambios de nada.

- Vamos Carlisle, por favor no me tortures así mas…- como siempre, era Alice la que se quejaba de la situación. – No aguanto este sitio, es demasiado frío y oscuro hasta para un vampiro! Estamos en no se sabe donde, y todo lo que hay alrededor esta congelado y muerto.

- Alice, eso no es cierto, ¿no has visto las agencias de viaje? A mucha gente le gustaría estar donde estas tu ahora, Reykjavík es el lugar de ensueño para muchos, dicen que aquí es donde esta la gente mas guapa, por eso nuestra condición de vampiros no llama la atención, además las temperaturas son ideales para nosotros…no hay lugar mejor que este para nuestra condición, debería ser una especie de paraíso vampírico! – se defendió Carlisle intentando hacer comprender su punto de vista al resto.

- Si, he de reconocer que estar en medio de Islandia tiene mas adjetivos aparte de frío y oscuro…¡¡además es MUY aburrido!! – exclamó Alice desesperada de ver que era la única que se daba cuenta de esos detalles.

- …

Nadie dijo nada más en toda la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente que Carlisle volvió al garaje para volver al trabajo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así pasaron los días, y la situación no mejoraba en absoluto. Alice ya no sabia que hacer para no arrancarse la piel a tiras de puro aburrimiento. Había intentado hablar con cada uno de sus familiares hasta conocerlos mas que a si misma, había intentado plantar algo en el jardín trasero para dar mas vida a aquel lugar y a la vez tener algo con que entretenerse, pero en aquellas tierras heladas no crecían ni las malas hierbas. Había remodelado toda la casa, cambiado los colores, los muebles, las alfombras, las cortinas, toda clase de aparatos de decoración, había intentado ir a la capital a ver si había algo que la entretuviera… ni siquiera sus visiones del futuro eran divertidas ya! Estaba estancándose en un sitio. Y eso, no le gustaba para nada.

El día que llego Carlisle suspirando, se le apareció una solución, una ultima salida, un plan digno de una genio…

- …- Carlisle atravesó la puerta como cada noche, pero esta vez con cara cansada y suspirando para sus adentros.

Como cada vez que llegaba, subió a cambiarse de ropa, y al bajar, todas las miradas de la casa se centraban en él, esta vez quizás, con mas curiosidad.

- He recibido la misma llamada todos los días de esta semana, y la verdad, ya empiezo a estar cansado de disculparme por las molestias y negarme a tal oferta, pero por dios!, ¿tan difícil es conseguir un buen doctor, cirujano y especializado en medicina en el mundo?- dijo Carlisle exasperado.

- Quizás debería recordarte que nadie ha vivido tanto como tu, ni ha tenido tantas horas dedicadas exclusivamente al estudio de la medicina como tu. No todo el mundo tiene una vida tan larga, y aunque la tuviera, dudo mucho que se dedicaran a eso.- dijo Rosalie con un tono de que era obvio.

- …Quizás si.- dijo Carlisle sonriendo ante la claridad con que Rosalie lo solucionaba todo.

Todo continuo como todas las noches a partir de este momento, excepto para Alice, que no había abierto la boca…aún. Esa noche mientras todos veían la televisión, solo en apariencia, esperando pasar las horas, Alice se subió a su habitación y empezó a darle vueltas a una idea alocada que se le había ocurrido en ese momento.

Aun era de noche cuando salio por la ventana, llevaba una mochila a la espalda con dinero y mucha colonia. Se deslizo en la oscuridad a velocidad vampirica hacia el hospital, su meta, era llegar al despacho del doctor Cullen. Para no llamar la atención, decidió entrar por la ventana del segundo piso, no sabia donde conduciría pero era la única que tenia la luz apagada así que supuso que no habría nadie allí.

En la otra parte del hospital, a la misma hora, en un pasillo de la segunda planta.

- Katrín…tengo un paciente que necesita que lo cures y lo cuides urgentemente…- dijo una voz ronca muy cerca del oído de la joven.- Dice que te necesita exclusivamente a ti y que quiere que le des cariño…

- Johns, por favor ahora no, estamos de servicio! Jiji- dijo ella tímidamente, mientras él le guiaba hacia una habitación deshabilitada y fuera de servicio.

- Vamos nena, sabes que tu también lo necesitas…-dijo él juguetonamente.

La empujo contra la puerta mientras su mano bajaba desde sus pechos por su ombligo hacia el interior de su bata. Ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos mientras se le escapaba un suspiro, que él tomo como consentimiento. Abrió la puerta con la mano restante mientras le comía literalmente la boca. Ella reía y suspiraba a la vez mientras él le iba desprendiendo la ropa de trabajo con hirviente pasión. No tardo mucho en encenderla a ella también, contagiándose mutuamente la urgencia de sentirse. Retiro toda clase de goteros y aparatos inútiles en esos momentos, y la tumbo en la cama.

- Creo que necesita una operación urgente entre sus piernas, enfermera, muy mal, no se cuida…creo que tendré que operarla yo mismo…con la boca. – dijo él con voz seria y profesional mientras le separaba las piernas y le quitaba la ropa interior.

Le acarició con los dedos primero para que se relajara y se acostumbrara ala sensación mientras separaba sus labios interiores y pasaba la lengua de abajo a arriba oyendo como aumentaba la respiración de Katrín hasta el punto de casi ahogarse a si misma, continuo dando suaves giros en el punto exacto mientras hacia una ligera presión, viendo la respuesta inmediata de la zona que respondía con unas fuertes latidos de corazón y agrandándose al contacto. Dio suaves mordisquitos mientras internaba los dedos en la cavidad de ella, ahora ya empapada. Solo se oían gemidos en la habitación, y eso solo remarcaba el bulto en el pantalón de él. Al notar las contracciones de las paredes vaginales de ella detuvo la lengua y la termino de desnudar. Ella tenía los ojos aun cerrados del todo y se mordía el labio intentando alargar la agradable sensación un poco más. Él subió su lengua de nuevo por el camino recorrido anteriormente, marcando un mapa de saliva en su cuerpo mientras ella empezaba a rasgarle la ropa, lujuriosa y sin tiempo que perder en botones ni cremalleras. Ya no eran besos lo que daban, solo eran movimientos de lenguas mezclando saliva y mojándose toda la cara, y lo que no era la cara también. Ella gemía, él jadeaba. Y entre los dos, una mirada suplicante. Ella tomo el mando, se sentó sobre él empujándolo contra la cama y silenciándolo con su lengua. Primero jugo un poco con Johns, le hizo enloquecer con pequeños besos tímidos por el cuerpo, mientras bajaba hacia su próximo cliente que necesitaba cariño y cuidado, y si, urgentemente. Primero paso la lengua a lo largo de él, jugando a ser mala con la mirada mientras él la miraba lujurioso y muerto de placer. Parecía vergonzosa y cortada al principio, pero cogió confianza y empezó a acariciarle con las manos los testículos a la vez que seguía lamiendo golosa, ahora era él el que no podía casi respirar, y ni siquiera pudo cerrar la boca ni una vez. Introdujo el miembro dentro de la boca casi con miedo a no poder respirar, y a la vez acostumbrándose a tener…"la boca ocupada". Cuando pudo controlar la respiración por la nariz, y cuando él empezó a suplicar más velocidad, empezó a hundirla totalmente, mientras movía la lengua alrededor provocando exclamaciones malsonantes por parte de él, que ahora no sabia ni donde estaba. Estaba apunto de tocar el cielo, y no precisamente con la mano, pero antes de eso ella se detuvo. Él le guió y le coloco encima de él, acomodándola y sentándola sobre si. Le había gustado que fuera ella la que tomara el mando, tan tímida que parecía y era una leona. Ella se sentía poderosa encima de él, era una semi diosa mientras jugaba con él. Fue ella la que llevo el mando, y empezó lentamente, sintiéndolo dentro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras subía y bajaba. Él no se impuso, le dejo hacer mientras le tocaba y le acariciaba todo el cuerpo. Ella siguió cabalgando, cada vez mas rápido, igual daba sentada que tumbada sobre él, igual daba la velocidad, si era él quien le marcaba el ritmo cogiéndola del trasero o si era ella la que subía y bajaba hasta introducirlo completamente mas rápido y mas adentro, daba igual, porque en ese momento, todo daba igual.

Alice se impulso para llegar a la ventana, saltó a la barandilla de afuera, intento abrirla por las buenas, pero acabó utilizando un gancho del pelo para abrirla desde afuera. No estaba tan vacía como creía puesto que se oían muchos ruidos, pero daba igual, ahora ya estaba dentro. Tiro primero la mochila y luego salto ella, lo cierto es que para hacer justicia, la mochila hizo mas ruido que su propio cuerpo.

- …Mmm…Ahh…Dios si…-

- Ouups…^^'' Lo siento, sigan sigan…

- ¿H-as…eeehscuchado alg-oohh?

Alice se aguanto la risa ante la escena y prefirió salir antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, puesto que seguramente estarían tan ocupados que aunque hubiera un terremoto no lo notarían en absoluto. El resto de la hora se la paso buscando la puerta donde pusiera el letrero . Cuando por fin la encontró, se roció de arriba debajo de colonia superfuerte, para que Carlisle no descubriera que había sido ella la que había estado en su despacho. Cuando hubo acabado la preparatoria para el plan ideal, entró al despacho asegurándose de abrir todas las ventanas sin tocarlas para que se quedara cuanto menos olor mejor. Luego se dirigió al teléfono y marcó el botón de rellamada.

- Si…perdone la hora, soy la secretaria personal del …emh, si, si…de acuerdo…No, verá, es que el Doctor ha cambiado de opinión respecto a su oferta, y le gustaría saber si aun esta disponible la plaza por si a él le pudiera interesar….aha, si, pues bueno dígame que datos necesita y yo se los proporcionare…eh, esto, por casualidad, de que sitio exactamente estamos hablando, es que vera el Dr. Cullen tiene familia y desearía un sitio agradable pero no muy soleado y…oohh! Estupendo pues…si, y para cuando puede trasladarse…cuanto antes mejor, si es posible…de acuerdo, genial, en una semana nos vemos, y perdone por las molestias!

_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y hasta la proxima! :)_


	19. Decisiones precipitadas

**Capitulo 19: El mundo es un pañuelo.**

- ¿Quuuéeee??? – exclamó Carlisle perplejo absolutamente. - ¿Qué yo he hecho queé?? No, no, no, debe haber un error.

- ¿Qué pasa Doctor? ¿Porqué esta dando gritos? – preguntó Katrín desde la puerta del despacho mirando a Carlisle interrogante.

Carlisle se habia quedado con la boca abierta frente a los papeles que acababan de llegar a su despacho.

- Katrín, tu, tu…uff, ufff, un, dos, tres....yo me calmaré, todos lo vereis, un, dos, tres...uuff- Carlisle intento respirar de nuevo y continuo. – ¿Tu has pedido mi traslado urgente por cuestiones personales?

- ¿Qué? ¿, se va a ir? ¿A dónde?- pregunto la enfermera sin entender nada.

- No, no me voy a ir, debe ser un error. Yo no…

- "Doctor Cullen, le necesitamos en la sala de operaciones, acuda rápidamente…tirori tirori" – La voz por el altavoz sonó en toda la planta, y Carlisle tuvo que dejar los papeles donde los había cogido.

Corrió rápidamente a la sala de operaciones y en cambio no se veía luz alguna. Carlisle no entendia nada, ese dia estaba todo al contrario de lo normal. La sala de operaciones estaba desierta…pero…Carlisle reconocio el olor tan familiar, ya iban con cuadrando todas las piezas del puzzle.

- Alice…-dijo el doctor con paciencia infinita y voz tranquila. - ¿Qué has hecho esta vez pequeña demonio?

- Jiij…-sonrio Alice saliendo de entre las sombras.- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

- Tienes un estilo muy personal de resolver los problemas para salir tu beneficiada.- dijo Carlisle mirandola con dulzura y cansancio a la vez. – Dime…¿ahora que se supone que quieres conseguir?

- No, veras, es que yo pense que a nosotros nos vendria bien un cambio de aires, y como aquí no tienes mucho trabajo y bueno no se…pense que si te echaba una mano en tu decisión reaccionarias antes… Entonces, ¿ya es oficial? ¿Nos vamos? – dijo Alice con un brillo esperanzador en su mirada y con mucha alegria.

- Eh eh…yo no he dicho eso en ningun momento, estas precipitando las cosas Alice, no creo que sea una buena idea trasladarnos de nuevo, sabes que a nuestra familia no le gustan las mudanzas continuas.- se intento justificar Carlisle, parandole los pies.

Alice le miro con cara de mal humor.- ¿Y tu te crees que a nuestra familia le gusta estar estancados delante de la televisión en el culo del mundo con un frio que ni los vampiros admiten??? Carlisle, si piensas en tu familia, haz la maleta y nos vamos!

Dos días después, Carlisle, empujado por las urgentes ganas de Alice de largarse, y por la mirada contenta de su familia al dar la noticia del traslado, estaba en el hospital promoviendo los papeles para su traslado urgente, casi llevado en secreto por el hospital, ya que en la ficha constaba problemas personales, todo el mundo miraba a Carlisle preguntándose si estaría enfermo terminal o tendría problemas de pareja… como en todas las cosas, la gente solo hizo que inventar rumores y cuchichear por los pasillos en voz bajita.

- Eh, esto, Katrín, este paciente debera seguir con la medicacion hasta que veas una mejora en su espalda, cuando esto ocurra mandalo a un buen fisioterapeuta y dile que necesita mucho masaje, para poder rehabilitarse... – el estaba dejando por escrito la evolucion de sus pacientes y su medicacion a seguir, incluso cuando se trasladaba, estaba mas preocupado por sus pacientes que por él mismo, Katrín tomo apuntes de todos los consejos y tratamientos que dictaba el doctor.

Mientras tanto en casa, la familia Cullen estaba reformando la casa de nuevo para venderla, ya que gracias a la mano de Alice había quedado como un palacio y les sabía mal abandonarla sin razón alguna. Esme estaba organizando las maletas, y cambiando los ropajes por unos que se adecuaran mas a la zona donde iban a vivir, porque fuera la que fuera (ni Alice, ni Carlisle quisieron revelarles el paradero, era una sorpresa decían), seguro que llamarían la atención con tanto abrigo de piel y tanta ropa de lana gorda.

- A todo esto… ¿no hay nuevas noticias del paradero de Edward?- pregunto Jasper.- Si nos vamos a mudar, habrá que informarle… ¿no?

- Mmm…un segundo- Alice cerro los ojos en modo de concentración y cuando paso un tiempo le dijo a Jasper, aunque toda la familia tenia una oreja pendiente de su respuesta.- No…creo que no hará falta informarle, lleva dos semanas encerrado en un antro que no consigo ubicar y por lo que he visto, no piensa moverse de ahí en mucho tiempo…

Toda la familia bajo la cabeza y no añadió nada mas. La preocupación por Edward era notable en el ambiente, pero ninguno se digno a decir nada de la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano, no era la primera vez que Edward mostraba actitudes humanas, como beber para olvidar, o buscar la soledad para aislarse de la sociedad y estar solo con sus pensamientos… Esme estaba mas pálida que de normal, intentaba mostrar una sonrisa a todos pero se le notaban los nervios a distancia, no sabia que hacer para ayudar a Edward, y tampoco aguantaba estar quieta delante del televisor sin hacer nada, pero no quería molestar a Carlisle que hacia todo lo que podía para ayudar a su familia… Eran tiempos duros para la familia de vampiros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de un descansillo, y aprovechando que estoy de vacaciones, sigo subiendo capitulos :) Gracias a los nuevos integrantes de esta historia, y gracias por todos los comentarios ^^ Espero que sigan leyendo, prometo muchas sorpresas ;) Ah! Y acepto cualquier idea, sugerencia, consejo, opinión… Besos!!


	20. Unión Lobuna

**Capitulo 20: Unión lobuna.**

Adoraba la sensación del aire y la velocidad agitando fuerte su pelambrera, sobretodo cuando se le enredaba en los pelillos de las orejas haciéndole cosquillas mientras sacaba la lengua afuera para respirar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo con dos vidas paralelas, era complicado y su cuerpo no acababa de acostumbrarse a ambos horarios y diferentes formas de vida. Era extraño sentirse prisionero en el cuerpo humano y tener que pasar las horas en un sitio de paredes blancas, sentado la mayor parte del tiempo observando la pared. Siempre tenia ganas de convertirse de nuevo en lobo y echar a correr hacia su nueva familia, y dejar atrás ese apestoso olor neutral mezcla de viejos y enfermos, pero, su conciencia siempre le vencía y volvía a ese lugar, quizás porque se sentía responsable, quizás porque él era el que debería estar siempre allí y no con su manada corriendo de aquí para allá. Hacia varios meses, su escasa manada había conocido en un bosque lejano de La Push, a una pequeña comuna de licántropos, aunque mas bien, en su mayoría eran licantropías, cosa que puso muy feliz a Leah, siempre había tenido la sensación de ser extraña, de no ser normal, y al conocer a la otra familia de licántropos subió su autoestima hasta alcanzar casi por igual su enorme orgullo. Jake llevaba meses allí, en especial con la pelirroja, una loba de pelo suave y rasgos finos con remarcada feminidad, que ejercía de alfa junto a su hermano que era dos años menor que ella, lo que le hacia inferior en cuanto a rango pese a ser mayor en tamaño o fuerza. Él alerto al resto de hembras de la cercanía de intrusos en el bosque, incluso intento atacarlos, pero al ver el tamaño de Jake, y que les ganaban en número, dio el mando a Iris, su hermana y alfa de la manada, la cual actuó con precaución, curiosidad, y sobretodo, simpatía. Fueron conociéndose y ambas manadas congeniaron bien desde el principio, Jake estaba muy cómodo entre ellos, se sentía parte de algo, los quería como a una familia.

Un día, después de la caza común diaria, Iris y él se separaron de la manada alejándose hacia el río, hacia tiempo que lo había sentido, una electricidad constante al contacto de la piel de ella. Inconscientemente, cazando, durmiendo o incluso corriendo, cada vez que el olor de Iris le pasaba cerca una corriente eléctrica le subía por la espina dorsal y le recorría el cuerpo en una descarga, el roce del pelaje de su cola, las patas de la loba al caminar cerca de las suyas… También había notado que cuando ambos estaban en forma humana disminuía la atracción notablemente, pero por supuesto, no había forma de hacerla desaparecer. Había intentado comentarlo con los demás de la manada, pero tenia miedo de que Iris escuchara la charla, ahora que eran todos una manada, sus mentes también estaban unidas… ¿Qué clase de alfa es un lobo que no reconoce si esta o no imprimado? Lo cierto es que en realidad si lo sabia, lo sabia desde hacia tiempo, pero ¿que pensaría Bella…? No había querido pensar aun en ese tema, ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Después de la caza, ambos se separaron del grupo, Jake empezó a tener ilusión, quizás era correspondido, quizás, ella también estaba imprimada, quizás él seria un lobo completo al fin… Iris no negaba que le era muy agradable la compañía de Jake, pero tampoco lo mostraba abiertamente, y Jake era una persona (o lobo mejor dicho) muy dudoso e inseguro. Aquel día, aun lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, Jake había divisado a lo lejos un pequeño riachuelo que conducía a un lago, se oía el agua bajar entre los rápidos chocando con las pequeñas rocas en la orilla, pese a estar a esa distancia sus orejas lobunas sabían perfectamente donde se encontraba el río. No sabia muy bien porque, pero le apetecía bañarse en ese lago, y casi inconscientemente se había ido alejando del resto sin darse cuenta. La verdad era que también estaba sediento, y que a Jake le encantaba jugar y chapotear el agua, así que fue cabalgando distraídamente siguiendo el sonido del riachuelo, y sin prestar atención a las pisadas de Iris que lo seguían guardando las distancias aunque Jake ya se había dado cuenta de que esta detrás puesto que sus mentes estaban unidas. Jake desafió juguetonamente a Iris echando a correr de golpe para ver si podía alcanzarle, Iris acepto el reto corriendo tras él en el mismo momento en que adivino sus pensamientos. Jake llego primero al río, y lo salto para esconderse entre los arbustos y esperarla allí. Iris sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba Jake puesto que veía su visión, pero aun así se dejo sorprender por él y fingió estar sorprendida y asustada cuando él salto encima de ella cayendo al río. Se comportaban como cachorros lobunos, Jake le mordía la oreja con los colmillos mientras Iris peleaba por erguirse de nuevo y quitarse a Jake de encima. Mientras tanto se estaban poniendo perdidos de barro y agua, y la corriente los iba arrastrando poco a poco (y sobretodo muy lentamente, puesto que un lobo gigante no tiene peso pluma ni mucho menos). Jake la empujo con las patas hacia atrás y le lanzo agua con las patas traseras mientras echaba a correr siguiendo la dirección del río y dejándola atrás, Iris reacciono rápido y enseguida se puso a cuatro matas y corrió tras él. Jake estaba casi en la desembocadura del río, que daba a una especie de cala natural con un lago aparentemente poco profundo, cuando de repente Iris cogió carrerilla y le salto encima cayendo ambos al lago y rodando varios metros. Jake la agarro por el cuello con el hocico inmovilizándola, Iris intentaba darle zarpazos inofensivos con las patas delanteras, él finalmente consiguió tumbarla en la orilla del lago y se coloco encima aun sujetándole del cuello. Ambos tenían una especie de conexión mental demasiado profunda en esos momentos, cuando Jake la interrumpió lamiéndole el hocico mientras ella escondía su lengua. Iris en un momento de descuido, por parte de los pensamientos impuros de Jake, le hizo dar la vuelta quedando ella encima con la cabeza de Jake entre sus patas. Ella no le lamió, aunque es lo que esperaba Jake, si no que le ronroneo en forma de suspiro muy cerca de la oreja, de forma insinuante y provocadora. Jake se levanto bruscamente, colocándose detrás de ella, mientras le olisqueaba y movía el rabo. Iris casi no se lo esperaba, y de golpe tenia a Jake encima de ella con unas intenciones poco inocentes. Jake empezó a ladrar mientras la montaba, de forma animal y bestia, mientras a cada embestida el agua les salpicaba, a ella le costaba respirar tenia la lengua fuera y levantaba aun más el trasero para facilitárselo a Jake. Jake pegaba cada golpe que ambos se tambaleaban, casi no se dieron cuenta pero estaban perdiendo todas sus fuerzas. Mientras Jake seguía penetrándola de forma brusca, ambos dejaron de ser animales involuntariamente, fueron disminuyendo de tamaño y perdiendo su pelaje y sus garras. La siguiente vez que jake abrió los ojos ya no tenía debajo a una loba, si no la espalda de una morena que gemía y jadeaba pidiéndole más. Iris se giro y mentalmente le pidió que le dejara el mando, Jake se lo concedió gustoso. No sabia muy bien como habían acabado así, pero no se quejaba en absoluto, disfrutaba de una buena vista, Iris estaba sobre él, su cuerpo desnudo y empapado subía y bajaba por su miembro mientras los pechos le saltaban de forma deliciosa, Jake le aparto el pelo mojado que le cubría las facciones entre una embestida y otra, casi no se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio pero le pidió que no lo hiciera por pensamientos, Iris le respondió que si no diría muchas barbaridades y gritaría demasiado, la contestación de Jake fue simple "hazlo, eso me pone mas aun". Iris sonrió de forma picara, le miro con ojos seductores y dejo de saltar tan brusca y rápidamente como hasta ahora. De repente se agacho y empezó a susurrarle al oído con voz ronca y lujuriosa, toda clase de piropos acerca de su miembro, y todo lo que quería y le apetecía hacerle, mientras Jake le agarraba fuerte del trasero haciéndola subir y bajar restregándose lentamente por todo su miembro. Iris intento erguirse de nuevo sobre él para volver a controlar ella los movimientos, Jake la sujetó de la espalda mientras se sentaba sobre el agua mojando a ambos de nuevo. Jake cogió uno de sus pechos mordiéndole el pezón y jugando con la lengua, mientras ella gemía fuertemente, puesto que Jake, con la otra mano estaba acariciándole su punto débil a la vez que ella seguía saltando. Iris estaba en la gloria, el miembro de Jake le estaba proporcionando el mayor placer de su vida, y por si aun fuera poco, él estaba jugando con el botón más sensible de su cuerpo. Iris no podía mas, cada vez que le entraba toda en sus partes gritaba y gemía agradeciéndole a Jake con frases inconexas, llego un punto que ella empezó a arañarle la espalda y morderle el cuello intentaba subir y bajar mas deprisa pero en esa postura no podía ir tan deprisa como ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Jake la tumbo de nuevo colocándose encima y la embistió primero lento, y luego ella pedía más, y más, y más, y Jake con cada petición de ella se ponía aun mas si era posible. Iris le agarro de las nalgas y le empujo mas adentro, tan fuerte y tan adentro como fuera posible, Jake iba rapidísimo, Iris lo apretaba mas cerca de él, le arañaba la espalda, casi podía notar el orgasmo de ella que estaba en camino. Sus pechos chocaban con su tronco mientras los pezones al roce se le ponían erectos, Iris tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, tenia la mente en blanco y solo podía sentir en una parte de su cuerpo que desprendía calor y placer por partes iguales. Iris exploto en la recta final, Jake estaba levantado sobre ella haciendo fuerza con los brazos y se introducía tan rápido como salía, mientras ella se corría de placer… Jake noto las convulsiones en las partes de ella, era como notar el latido del corazón pero de forma mucho mas caliente, no pudo aguantar mas y mucho menos leyendo las sensaciones de Iris en su mente, se corrió dentro de ella en una ultima embestida dos segundos después de que ella llegara al orgasmo,. Ambos cayeron rendidos en el lago, entremezclando sudor, agua, y otras sustancias.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Perdon por la tardanza, espero que este petite lemon compense ;P Gracias por leerme!! Y gracias por los comentarios, aunque no voy a desvelar la respuestas a vuestras preguntas, ya se ira viendo como se desarrollan los hechos :DD Besos!!_


End file.
